Total Drama Host Training
by FinalBananaHammock
Summary: It's been twenty years since the first episode of TDI aired, and it's time for Chris to pass on the torch of hosting. So to find the new host, Chris will host his last season of Total Drama. An OC story. -APPS CLOSED-
1. Preview

"Hello there, viewers of the world!" Chris McLean stood on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa, though he looked different then before. His hair had begun to turn gray, and wrinkles were present on his face. "As you all know…It's been twenty years since TDI first aired, and sixteen seasons later, it's time for me to pass on the torch of host…ment…tude? Whatever." Chris hadn't lost his sense of humor. "So now, as a special for the eighteenth season, eighteen people will compete, and not only will one win one hundred thousand dollars, but the honor of being the new host of the Total Drama series! So, without further a due! Welcome…to Total! Drama! Host Training!"

Rule #1- AUs must be between 18 and 25 years old. No others are excepted.

Rule #2- AUs should be interesting an engaging in order to ensure being picked.

Rule #3- If you see an AU similar to the one you're creating, don't post yours to avoid distinguishing issues.

Rule #4- Please fill out all of the fields! You don't have to, but chances of being picked are _extremely_ better if you do!

Name (Middle Not Required)-

Gender-

Age-

Hair Color-

Hair Style-

Eye Color-

Approximate Height-

Skin Tone-

Regular Clothes-

Bathing Suit (No Birthday Suits Please!)-

Sleeping Clothes-

Personality-

Favorite Band/Singer-

Stereotype-

Would This Person Like Chris? (Why or Why Not)-

Suggestions For The Show (I Love Outside Ideas)-


	2. The Hostanites Arrive

"Hey there, viewers!" Chris sat in the lifeguard chair on the dock, sipping lemonade with an umbrella giving him shade. "In case you don't remember, I'm about to welcome eighteen wannabe-hosts here, to compete for hostmentude over the remainder of the Total Drama series, plus one hundred thousand dollars!" Slurp. "And now we're about to welcome our female competitors!"

Chris wore a broad smile as a boat pulled up to the dock. Off of it stepped a skinny girl, with slightly curled red hair, pulled back with a clip. Her face was filled with freckles, and a slight smile tickled her lips. She wore a long green skirt with spaghetti straps and golden sequins. Her legs were covered with white leggings and brown flats. She wore golden hoop earrings, and a golden 'Daughters Pride' necklace hung around her neck.

"This is Waverly!" Chris introduced her to the camera.

Waverly chuckled, and smiled. "It's really nice to meet you Chris!"

Apparently the laughter was contagious, because a light laughter escaped Chris's lips. "Just go stand over there Waverly," Chris indicated the end of the dock. Slurp. "And here's your new playmate, Isabella!"

The next person dropped off was a tall, porcelain pale girl with black, curly hair sleeked to the right side of her neck. She wore a black cropped jacket, with a blue empire waist dress, and black boots.

She completely ignored Chris's welcome, and walked over to Waverly. "Is this really what you're wearing?" She asked, scowling with her eyebrow raised.

Waverly laughed, but Isabella's face remained tight and disapproving. "This isn't a catwalk silly!" She laughed even louder.

As they were talking, the boat pulled up again, this time dropping off a well built girl with long, bright red hair, and bangs that almost covered up her eyes. She wore a pink jersey with the number 13 on the back, baggy camo pants, and black converses with skulls, peace signs, and hearts on them.

"Say hello to Ezekiel!" Chris almost laughed at the boyish name.

"Call me Zee," Zee smiled, despite her originally rough first impression.

"You have a guy name!" Isabella laughed snobbishly. "And converses? So last month!"

Waverly laughed awkwardly, trying to relieve the tension. It didn't work.

Zee forced an evil smile. "Don't make me find a shovel," She whispered menacingly through her teeth.

Chris watched the drama unfold with a bored look on his face. Slurp.

As Zee walked over to the other two contestants, a tall, tan girl stepped onto the dock. A dark brown French braid went down to her shoulder blade area. She wore a purple hoodie, with frayed skinny jeans, and grey converses. Thin silver bracelets dominated her right arm, and jingled as she walked. A silver chain was around her neck.

"Oh my god Chris! It's so nice to meet you!" The girl ran to the base of the lifeguard stand, and looked up at the old host expectantly.

"Hey…Jo…" Chris said awkwardly.

"I'm always around the crazies," Isabella slapped her forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zee grabbed her by the front of her jacket.

"Step off Man Hands!" The snob commanded.

"Guys, let's just calm down!" Waverly tried to pry Zee's hands off of Isabella's shirt, to no avail.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Jo and Chris watched as the argument unfolded.

"Maybe later," Chris shrugged. Slurp.

As the fight wound down, a new girl appeared on the docks without anybody noticing. She was short, with spiky and long chestnut hair, and razor bangs. She had olive toned skin, was wearing boyfriend jeans, a blue v-neck top, and red sneakers.

She had an opened mouthed smile, and waved awkwardly.

"Oh hey, there's Amy. When'd she get here?" Chris noticed.

Nobody else had noticed the woman's arrival either. She practically whispered "Hey,", and walked over to stand next to Waverly, who was panting after barely separating the girls who were still glaring at each other.

"Anyway, here comes our sixth contestant!" Chris announced the arrival of another girl.

This woman had chocolate colored skin, with black hair in a bowl and bob cut. She wore a purple and blue jacket, with the graphitti tags of 'Power' and 'Oblivion' in a cross, with blue skinny jeans and red Converses.

"Everybody say hello to Jennae!" Chris commanded.

"Hey!" Jo cried out, but no one else did. "Oh," She realized her mistake.

"Hey girls!" Jennae walked over to the other girls, and stood next to Isabella, smiling suggestively at her.

"Er…hey. Nice…uh…jeans. Very 90s." Isabella continued to babble awkwardly as she moved to the other side of the line.

"You seem nice," Waverly declared with a smile.

"Thanks!" Jennae laughed.

The boat pulled up to drop off the seventh contestant. She was average height, with sky blue streaks in long blonde hair. She had on a green top with golden letters spelling TDI, blue jeans, and green wedges. She had icy blue eyes that could pierce through you like bullet, but were contrasted by a smile.

"Hey guys!" She smiled, waving as she walked over.

Jo knew enough to keep quiet at that point.

"This is Gabby!" Chris introduced.

"A blue streak? This isn't the 90s," Isabella critiqued.

"You said that the 90s were cool!" Jennae cried.

"I was trying to stop you from deflowering someone on television!" Isabella smirked.

Jennae dejectedly looked at the ground. Amy put her hand on Jennae's shoulder, and smiled warmly.

"Don't be such a fashion victim tight ass," Gabby smiled.

"That hurts, but it doesn't burn, Street Meat!" Isabella argued.

"If so, why are you blushing?" Gabby pointed out. "And those are some nice boots. How many animals were killed to make those?" She high-fived Zee as she stepped into line.

"Don't cross me!" Isabella warned.

"Too late," Jo smiled.

Isabella began to grind her teeth together.

The eighth girl had a light tan, with short honey blonde hair and bangs almost covering her eyes. She wore a forest green tank top under a leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"Please welcome Cherie!" Chris said. Slurp.

"Wow, green under black? _So _clashing!" Isabella declared rudely.

Cherie completely ignored her reprimanding. "Where can a girl get a bite to eat around here?" She asked with a yawn.

"I think Chef is boiling some shoes in the mess hall if you want in," Chris shrugged.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Isabella screamed.

"I think I'll just go wait there," Cherie began to walk away.

"No way, you have to wait here until all of the competitors have arrived!" Chris commanded.

"Aww," Cherie looked at the ground sadly has her stomach began to growl. Yawn.

Slurp.

The final woman to step onto the dock was a somewhat tall girl with a snow white complexion. Her deep brown eyes matched her deep red hair, hanging down to her shoulder with wide swept bangs. She wore two tank tops, blue on top, white below. She also wore white denim shorts, and matching flip flops.

"This is Candi!" Chris introduced. He looked sadly at his empty lemonade glass and sighed.

Isabella scowled at the girl's outfit, but said nothing.

"Are you afraid of getting owned again?" Zeke asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'll scratch your eyes out!" She was about to leap at Zeke, but all of the other girls leapt forward to separate them. Waverly was glad it wasn't just her.

"These are your girls, folks!" Chris smiled. "And we'll meet our guys right after a word from our sponsors!"

"Thanks for waiting!" Chris said to the camera. "We've managed to clear up our little problem…" Isabella and Zee were tied to different poles supporting the docks, their feet in the water.

"I _totally _object to this! My boots are _Prada_!" Isabella struggled.

"Keep quiet beauty queen!" Zee commanded harshly.

"And now we're back. So, without further a due, our first male competitor!"

The guy was tall, and had unruly brown hair, covered with a hat with the PEPSI logo on it. He had a nice tan, and wore an AK-49 T-shirt, NIKE shorts, and NIKE shoes. He had brown eyes, and sported a toothy smile.

"Hey guys!" He cried. Upon seeing the two girls tied to a pole, he laughed. "Hah! You guys are tied to poles!"

"Everybody say hello to Jeff!" Chris said.

"You look like a walking billboard!" Jo chuckled.

"I think that's kind of hot," Candi said.

"Who is this guy? I can't see him!" Zee tried to twist her head around to look, but couldn't.

"I think I just saw a shark!" Isabella looked down at the water in fear.

"Maybe we should let them off now…" Waverly and Amy looked worriedly at the two women.

At this, everybody else laughed, except for Jeff, who just looked confused.

"Nah." Chris shook his head. "And here is our next competitor!" He greeted a man with spiky red hair. He had light skin, and wore a black T-shirt under a red blazer, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Despite his outward appearance, his green eyes were joking and fun.

"Hey Zack!" Chris called out.

"Hey Chris," Zack then noticed to the two frightened girls tied to posts.

"This guy is hot too…" Candi said.

"Well what's so great about guys?" Jennae asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Candi cried in disbelief.

"Something just brushed by my foot!" Isabella cried.

Zee's leg lashed out, and a shark erupted from the water, thrashing about. It resurfaced, looking angry, and began to torpedo back towards the girls.

"I'll save you!" Zack cried, leaping off the dock, into the water creating splash, covering the girls.

"Bleh!" Isabella spat out dirty fish water into Zee's red hair.

"Thanks," She said sarcastically.

He didn't resurface for several seconds, the girls looking down at the murky water in anticipation. Everybody crowded to the edge of the docks.

It was silent until Chris cried, "Hey! Down in front! I'm trying to watch this!" Some of the girls got on their knees.

Cherie and Gabby began to rapidly untie Zeke and Isabella.

Then Zack's head broke the surface, and he gasped for air, before being dragged back under. His hand tried to grab desperately for something, but couldn't find anything. Only bubbles rose up to the surface after that. Chris stepped onto the edge.

"And here lies Zack, the first contestant to ever die on the set of Total Drama. You may have a moment to mourn him but I would very much like it if we could move on." He said.

But then the boat pulled up again at pretty much the worst possible time. It stopped abruptly, causing Zack and the shark to fly out of the water onto the dock.

"Did they just get thrown by a boat?" Zee asked, climbing out of the water, and ringing out the bottom of her jersey.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Jeff laughed.

"I wonder if we're insured for boat damage?" Chris asked.

"I don't remember signing a waver for anything like that," Gabby said. Amy shrugged.

Chris walked away and began talking urgently into his phone.

"Is anybody going to help him?" Jo cried, dashing forward.

"Oh, thanks…I think I have a broken ri_AH!" Jo ignored Zack, stepping on his chest on her way to the shark, flopping around wildly.

She grabbed it around its waist area, and dropped it into the water. It began to sink, and as it went down, air bubbles rose to the surface. "I wonder if it was okay after all," Cherie looked worriedly at the water. "I'm bored again," She walked away to go see what Chris was doing.

Meanwhile, Zack was spazzing out on the dock, clutching his stomach. Waverly dashed to his side, and squatted down. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Zack responded by shooting a geyser of water out of his mouth, making a pool on the dock.

"I think he might need mouth to mouth," Zee snickered.

"Well…okay," Waverly shrugged, plugged his nose, and began breathing into his mouth.

He began to struggle, and tried to sit up. Waverly backed off, and he blew more water onto the dock. He lay back down, and pretended to be dead. "Continue," He said.

Waverly walked away, and rejoined the crowd. "But seriously, I think I might have bone fractures in my esophagus." Zack got on his knees, and started coughing.

"Ahem," In all of the commotion, nobody had noticed the new competitor arrive. He was kind of short, with curly, dark brown hair. He was eerily pale, with deep set brown eyes. He wore tight skinny jeans, a purple shirt with brown blazer, a green scarf, and white sneakers.

"Who's this guy?" Gabby asked, to which nobody had an answer.

They looked around for Chris, but he was probably still trying to negotiate a waver.

"So what's your name pal?" Jeff asked.

The newcomer pointedly ignored him, walking over Zack, who was still on the ground. "WHY?" He cried.

"My name is_" The guy was about to introduce himself, when the boat honked as it pulled up again. "I hate being interrupted!" The man stopped his foot in annoyance.

"I hate being stepped on!" Zack moaned.

The fourth male was short, with buzzed red hair, green eyes, and tons of freckles. He had on a green shirt, green cargo pants, and white tennis shoes.

He spoke with a heavy Scottish accent. "Hey guys, my name is Alex," He said.

"Isn't Chris back yet?" Isabella asked irritably.

As she said that, a man carrying a giant stack of papers ran onto the dock. All that could be seen were jean shorts and sandals. The stack teetered and threatened to fall over, but never did. "Okay, now sign here, here, here and here!" He commanded running around the dock to each competitor.

They all signed, slightly confused, except for Zack, who just lay there on the dock. "Um…sign here!" The intern said, sitting down next to him and waving the paper in his face.

"Can I not, and just sue you people?" He asked.

"Not if you want to be the new host of Total Drama," Chris returned to the dock.

Zack grumbled moodily as he reached for the pen the intern handed to him.

"So, as I was saying…" The still unnamed contestant began, just as the boat pulled up again. "Oh come on!" He cried.

Blaring music that half-deafened most of the competitors, a man leaped off of the boat carrying a giant stereo.

"How many Geoff types do we need on this show?" Chris sighed.

"Huh?" Jeff turned his head, wondering if he heard his name.

The fifth male wannabe-host was tanned, and had straight black hair, going down past his shoulders. He had on a red Hawaiian shirt, with bright white pants.

"Where's your cowboy hat, poser?" Isabella taunted.

"Yeah, how many party people do we really need on the show?" Jo asked.

"Geoff was my idle as a little kid watching the show! I modeled myself to be exactly like him!" The man defended himself.

"Well guys, this is Emile," Chris said.

"Yes, and I'm_" The very annoyed contestant with no name was interrupted.

"So where's the party at?" Emile asked.

"You missed it. It was a riot," Gabby rolled her eyes, as Zack rung out his still wet dark red hair.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME! MY NAME IS_!" No Name screamed at the top of his lungs, but Zee cut in.

"There's no need to yell. We're all ears," She tried to calm him down.

Interrupted Guy fell into some kind of calm rage. There was menace in his voice. "That's what I've been trying to do." He said.

"Woohoo! I like you guys already!" Emile smiled widely.

"So, as I've been trying to say all this time…" The guy continued to say.

"Oh, here's our sixth male competitor!" Chris pointedly interrupted him, as the boat pulled up.

"I already hate him," Captain Mystery said.

The next person to appear on the dock was of average height, with dark brown mop hair. He wore a white button down shirt, with a white tie, black slacks, and black heeled boots. Across his back he had slung an electric guitar case.

"Say hello to Alex…er…number two!" Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"My name is Alex too!" Scottish Alex ran up to him.

"My brother," The Alexs fist bumped.

"Spare me," Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I love musicians," Candi said.

"I'm guessing that she's deprived," Zee explained to Jennae.

The sixth male had light brown skin, and short bangs, with shoulder length dreads. He wore a green T-shirt with a peace sign, and a white one underneath. On his wrists he had two Jamaican colored flag wristbands, as well as two rings on his right hand. He had cargo pants on, with sandals too big for him.

"Cody," Chris nodded in welcome.

"Hey guys," Cody waved at the crowed.

"I've always wanted to meet someone with a genuine Jamaican accent!" Jo cried. "Dreams really do come true!"

"So. Weird." Isabella said.

Mysteriously, the boat hadn't left the dock.

"Are you going to pick up the last two contestants or not?" Chris asked, very annoyed.

"One of them said that they wouldn't need me to," A tan and muscled man in a sailor's uniform came out onto the boat's deck.

"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked. Immediately after he spoke, a purple cloud of smoke erupted at the opposite end of the dock from the contestants.

Two men tumbled across the planks from within it. One of them gagged and choked, while the other stood up calmly.

He was tall and wiry. He wore round glasses, and a ridiculous curly Italian moustache grown beneath his nose. With a purple and blue tight suit and white cape, he looked like a total freak.

His accent was incredibly weird too. "Hello, my name is Mr. Mysterio!" He said.

"Nice try, Chuck!" Chris walked up to the man. The other contestants snickered at his stupid name. Chris proceeded to tear off his fake moustache, leaving a red mark beneath his nose. Then he removed the hat, and brown hair tumbled down his head, covering his eyes, and traveling down to his cheeks. It parted directly above his nose.

"Come on man, not cool!" His new voice sounded much more genuine. It was like a mix of skater dude, and guy who spends way too much time online.

"Do you know what's not cool?" The final contestant dusted himself off, and shook purple dust out of his blonde, mop-like hair. He had on only a white tank top and frayed, light blue jeans. Otherwise he was barefoot. He was light skinned and well muscled. He had bright blue eyes, but was scowling at Mr. Mysterio/ Chuck.

"So, this is Chuck," Chris indicated the magician.

"Mr. Mysterio!" He objected.

Chris ignored him. "And this is David!" He indicated the other man.

"Please, people. Call me Grease." Grease said, after seeing all of the ladies.

"Wow, he's mine." Candi drooled.

"Enough is enough. Just. Shut. Up." Gabby rolled her eyes, tucking her blue streak back behind her ear.

"How come girls never swoon over me?" Chuck asked Jeff.

"You really don't want me to answer that man," He said. "Well actually, it's because you're a gigantic nerdball," Jeff changed his mind about keeping quiet.

Chuck scowled.

"Where are your shoes?" Jennae asked.

"I was dipping my feet in the water, when this _freak_ teleported me over here!" Grease indicated Chuck angrily.

"How did you do that anyway?" Waverly asked him.

"A magician never reveals his secrets!" Chuck smiled.

"Would you please teach me?" Jo begged.

"Maybe some other time," Chuck relished the attention.

"Too bad nobody cares!" Chris interjected.

"Humph," Chuck grunted, his ego temporarily deflated.

"So now that we're all here, I can review the rules for any of you who don't know." Chris said, standing in front of the crowd.

"Can I at least properly introduce myself first?" Brown Blazer, Purple Shirt Guy asked.

"No," Chris said cheerfully. "So, you all should know that whenever you need to vent anything, the Confessional Bathroom will always be open!" He smiled, indicating the run down Porta-John.

"Couldn't it be somewhere else this time?" Scottish Alex asked.

"No way! Watching you people keel over is one of my favorite things!" Chris said.

"Sick," Zack said.

"Except there is something special about elimination this year!" Chris smirked.

"This isn't going to be good," Zee predicted.

"Are you all ready?" Chris asked, not that he cared.

"What are we supposed to be ready for?" Musician Alex asked skeptically.

"This!" Chris said, pulling out a remote. He clicked a big red button, and behind him, at the base of Wawanakwa Mountain, rose an approximately ten story metal platform. It creaked and groaned as it rose. The contestants were covered by its shadow. There were skinny stairs with no railings leading up to it. A mysterious tube led from the top, and twisted and turned, leading down to where the Boat of Losers was docked.

"Dare I ask what that is?" Gabby asked, pointing to the tube.

"Yes you do. That is the Spiral of Shame!" Chris said cheerfully.

"So wait! We're having eliminations_ up there_?" Isabella cried in disbelief. Amy's mouth fell open wide.

"Awesome!" Emile cheered.

_**Emile Confessional: **_"That is so awesome! I can already tell this season is going to be off the hook!"

_**Waverly Confessional: **_"I would never tell anyone, but I have a little fear of heights. It's nothing big, just barfing…no big deal. Heh, heh."

_**Jennae Confessional**_: "So I'm finally in the running to become the new host! I can't believe it! But for some reason I think people are being a little turned off by me. I can't imagine why."

"So, it's time for our first challenge!" Chris announced.

"First challenge? Already? Don't we get any time to settle in first?" Isabella cried.

"Of course not! Where would be the fun in that?" Chris said.

"But what about teams?" Candi asked.

"Oh, did I forget to talk about that?" Chris asked.

"I just started paying attention, what are we talking about?" Cherie asked.

"This time, there are no teams! It's all for one and one for all, right from the start!" Chris smirked.

"What?" All the campers cried.

_**Zack Confessional: **_"No teams? That means I won't be able to work with any of the hot women here before I have to actually start being competitive!"

_**Chuck Confessional: **_"That's actually a relief for me. I don't work well with people in person. Actually, I avoid people online too. I like to solo the dragons. Wait, what was I talking about?"

"So what's the challenge?" Cherie asked with a yawn.

"Shush!" Chris cried. "The challenges this season are all going to be based on things celebrities, or in your case, hosts, or in my case, both…"

"Just get on with it!" Isabella said.

"Pushy," Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyway, each challenge is based off of things you'll have to go through if you win,"

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Grease shrugged.

"So now, for your first challenge, you must all do photo shoots around the camp," Chris said.

"I don't get what photo shoots have to do with being a host," Zee said.

"We're posing in front of cameras for a _challenge_! Why question it?" Isabella argued.

"I'm with Zee. How is this hard at all?" Gabby asked.

"You'll see," Chris smiled. Chef then walked up with a rusty bucket in hand.

"Why does he smell like boiled shoe?" Cody asked Cherie.

"You don't want to know." She answered.

"You will all walk up and select one location or activity from the bucket." Chris explained. "Isabella, you're first." He commanded.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because nobody likes you." Jeff answered quite honestly.

"Fine," Isabella walked up to the bucket and picked up a sheet of paper. "PENDELUM OF DOOM?" She cried in disbelief.

"And _that's _why it's hard," Chris said to Gabby. "You see, hosts and celebrities must keep their composure in any situation. If you're caught on a magazine cover with your pants down, you'll be fired, and out on the streets." Chris said.

"That explains it." Gabby moaned.

"So, come on now everybody, pick a slip!" Chris smiled.

**And so ends the first real chapter! And as of now, apps are officially CLOSED.**

** Once again, special thanks to Racin' Mason 24, The Internet MeMe Weeaboo, KiLLehrKaRMa, neko-naito, Nyhlus, Internet Killed The TV, Fizzy Starburst, Telehphone, Miss Snicket McGidgette, wibblie27, Tornography, tdifreak55, BeatHimUpQuietly, LovedForHer, and Total Drama Overload!**

**P.S Sorry to Fizzy Starburst for those typos! I somehow missed the "Fizzy" part of your name before, and Waverly WAS in the Word document. To those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, completely disregard this little shout out.**

** So who do you think will get voted out first? Post reviews with your ideas or comments or even both! See you next chapter, where a contestant WILL be eliminated!**


	3. Not So Ready For Their Close Ups

"Welcome back!" Chris said on the dock. "Last time, the eighteen contestants arrived, and the drama exploded! Literally! Some seriously whacked up stuff went down. The contestants were introduced to the Spiral of Shame, where the person eliminated will take the slide, and be taken away on the Boat of Has-Beens! The challenges this season are all based on things hosts or celebrities will have to endure. Except just a little more…um…extreme. For their first challenge, they will all have to keep their composure for a photo shoot doing insane tasks around camp! So without further a due, welcome back to Total! Drama! Host Training!"

"I can't believe I have to do this," Jeff stood in front of a giant walkway of hot coal, laid out on the beach. They sizzled and crackled, waiting to feast on Jeff's flesh. He spotted a crab, on its back. It was charred, and twitched occasionally.

"All you have to do is run across this, and one of our camera men will take a picture at a random time." Chris explained.

"You have to do it!" Chef threatened. "You have no idea how long it took to get all this coal out here!" He held a shovel in his hand.

"Okay, fine!" Jeff jumped onto the coal, and began jumping about like a monkey. He dashed across the coals, leaping ten feet into the air every time his feet touched the ground.

When he finally reached the end, he collapsed onto the sand. He held his feet in astonishment. The heat had melted off the bottoms of his shoes, and charred socks were revealed. "You have no idea how much these cost!" Comical tears fell down his cheeks.

A flash and _click!_ were heard. "What was that?" Jeff cried.

"I said always, didn't I?" Chris crossed his arms and smiled.

"Wait, that was my snapshot?" Jeff asked.

"Yup," Chris smiled.

"Crap!" Jeff cried. "I want a redo!" He demanded.

"No can do," Chris shook his head.

Across the campgrounds, a pendulum with a giant scythe was moving back and forth above the ground in the middle of a field.

Isabella clung to the wooden pole it was hanging from, screaming.

"Come down so you can do yo dang picture!" Chef commanded.

"Just do it now! I'm never coming down until you guys stop this thing from swinging!" It was suspended from a wooden arch, which was supposedly mechanical. It swayed back and forth, constantly groaning and screeching. Chef couldn't stand five more minutes of it.

"That's it!" Chef walked up from the safe side, and grabbed her, tearing her off the post. He then threw her across the grass. She slid beneath the pendulum at the perfect time, except that several locks of hair were cut off. She screamed until she slid to a stop, a safe distance away.

"What was that?" She jumped up and glared at Chef.

"You got yer dang picture, so keep QUIET!" He screamed.

"Oh, well, I knew I could do it." Isabella tossed her hair and walked away. "But this dress is totally ruined…"

Chef grumbled angrily, and rolled his eyes.

On top of the mountain, Cody was in deep trouble completing his snapshot. In a nutshell, he was strapped into a snowboard with locks on it, tied to a boulder rolling down the mountain faster than a racecar.

After about one second Cody had lost balance, and was sliding on his back. "Come on! Come on! How does this thing open up, man?" He cried in distress, messing with the lock. He was them rammed into a tree, and was barely clinging to consciousness. He reached out his arm, and clung onto a second tree, straining all of his muscles to keep him and the boulder in the same place. With a loud crack the tree was ripped from the ground, and his descent quickened, if nothing else.

Deep in the forest, Waverly was looking down at a cute bunny rabbit. She was standing at the top of a hill, more forest behind her. "This is seriously my challenge? But he's so cute!" She picked him up in her arms, and he went from cute to deadly.

His mouth opened to reveal a snarling tongue, and huge teeth. But Waverly had her eyes closed, and just hugged him closer. "So cute…" She rubbed the top of his head. The bunny went back to cuddly.

The camera man took the picture, and two seconds afterward, a boulder erupted from the woods. A KO'd Cody flew through the air after it, and crashed into a screaming Waverly, and again evil bunny rabbit. The pile of humans crashed into the cameraman, and the boulder came to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

Waverly, the cameraman, Cody, and the rabbit were all in a pile. The rabbit had its teeth fastened to Cody's head, but he was unconscious and didn't notice.

"I can't believe you guys have a big enough budget to do something like this," Farther back into the woods, Zack was fastening a metal belt around his waist. It was attached to a raft with rockets on the edge. "Are you sure this is safe?" He asked Chris, standing by.

"Of course not! That's why you're doing it. Duh," He said.

"It's too late to back out of this right?" He asked, having second thoughts.

"Yup," Chris pulled out a remote, pressed a button, and in a cloud of smoke, a loud boom, and the smell of gasoline quickly spreading through the air, Zack and the raft were gone into the sky. "I wonder if we have a waver for this," Chris looked up at the sky, where Zack and the raft got so high, they were out of sight. "Oh well," Chris shrugged, walking away. A helicopter with a cameraman inside was stationed in the sky, so hopefully they got a picture. If they didn't, then Chris figured they would just have to do it again when Zack came down. _If_ he came down.

Cherie stood on the roof of one of the cabins, looking up at the rocket flying into the sky. "Well I'm glad I don't have that challenge," She shrugged. At that moment, a sheep fell from the sky onto her head, and she screamed. A cameraman jumped out from behind the chimney, and snapped a photo.

"Baaaaaaa!"

At the top of the cliff, the Unnamed Guy was suspended over the edge, his ankles in some kind of metal cuffs. They were attached to chains and a machine with two prongs and a rotating base.

"So what is this exactly?" He asked.

"You don't need to know!" Chef cried, pressing a button on the base, and leapt out of the way, as it began to spin around.

"Whoaaaaaaa!" He cried. Then he hit and was dragged against the cliff, probably earning himself a concussion. After a few spins the chain broke, and he fell towards the water. "MY NAME IS_" Splash! Probably his last words ever were him trying to introduce himself to the world. A failed attempt.

Zee had just finished her challenge, a long way away. She stepped out of a cave, the Sasquatchanakwa laying unconscious on the ground behind her. She dusted off her hands. "That wasn't so hard," She smirked. "Wait, what's this?"

She climbed to the top of a hill, where she was able to view most of the things happening. She saw a pile of people tied to a boulder, a rocket raft shooting into the sky, but by far the most interesting thing was Candi doing a somewhat strange task.

She was blindfolded, and was attached to a spinning platform. Bees surrounded her, and she was randomly shooting at them with a BB gun. "Sorry bees! Sorry bees! Heh, heh, BB's! Ow, the stinging!"

Then Zee's eyes wandered over to a different section of the area, where another interesting scene was unfolding. Emile was climbing a metal ladder, coming out of the middle of a huge trampoline. It wasn't very tall, only about one story. "So now what do I do?" He called down to Chris, who was standing around the trampoline.

"You do nothing. But I do this!" He pressed another button on his magic remote, and suddenly most of the ladder disintegrated. Still holding onto whatever was left of the ladder Emile began to bounce on the trampoline. "And also your hands are super quick drying glued to that ladder." He added.

Emile screamed as he bounced, with absolutely no control over his fate.

"I'll miss this job," Chris said.

At that moment, Emile bounced off the trampoline, on the ground. He moaned. "Ouch,"

Inside the mess hall, Amy looked blankly at a chalkboard filled with a long and extremely complicated math problem.

"You just have to solve this problem," Chris said.

Amy nodded enthusiastically, glad that it seemed she had the easiest challenge. She was _majoring _in several math courses! She grabbed a piece of chalk, and began to write some side problems off to the side, when, from the kitchen, a giant lobster flew towards her, shattering part of the board.

"Hmm…now it's an Algebra problem," Chris said, seeing that part of the problem had been lost forever.

"AHH!" Amy screamed ducking as another one flew her way.

"Hurry up and solve the problem!" Chris commanded, as Chef appeared from the kitchen with a bazooka apparently filled with lobsters.

Amy reached warily for the chalk.

Many more arduous tasks were completed by the other competitors during the rest of the day.

Chucky stood in front of an Indian tribe, scared out of his teeth. He had changed into a slightly less creepy outfit. He had on a white, button down shirt, and red tie. Over that was a khaki blazer, and khaki pants.

The Indians drew back the strings of their bows. They wore pretty much all leather clothes, were extremely tan, and had symbols drawn on their faces. Then they released.

"You'll never take me alive!" Chucky cried, pulling out a small purple ball from his pocket. He threw it at the ground, as was gone just as the arrows flew through the air where he used to be. "Suckas!" He appeared behind them, making inappropriate hand gestures.

The Tribe reloaded their bows and chased after the boy, as he threw his hands in the air, and ran screaming like a little girl.

Chris watched the action unfold from behind a tree. "Rent-A-Tribe! Making contestants perish, one step at a time! Just call 1-800-KIDS-DIE and rent your own tribe today!" The number flashed at the bottom of the screen.

Meanwhile, Jo walked blindfolded onto a field. "Is this the worst you could do?" She called out to no one. "So what, are there bombs out here?" She took a step forward, and the ground in front of her exploded, sending dirt and other Earth based elements flying everywhere. "So there are bombs? Wow, how original," She said sarcastically. "Woohoo!" She waved her arms in the air and frolicked through the landmine infested area, as the ground all around her exploded, with loud booms that could deafen someone in China.

In fact, it did almost deafen Grease, trying to complete his challenge on the beach. "So what, wax on, wax off?" He asked Chris, standing in front of a rusty car. Chris had given him a bucket of somewhat soapy brown water, and a rag.

With his ears ringing, he couldn't understand what Chris wanted him to do. He only heard a handful of legible words. "Bear…car…a lot…rabies!" Chris winked, smiled, and walked away, seemingly very pleased with himself for some reason.

"Whatever," Grease wondered how many instructions were needed to wash a car. He briefly wondered what the bear thing was about, but he just figured it was some weird superstition.

If Grease's ears _weren't_ ringing, he might have heard the groaning from inside the hood. He _might_ have known better than to start there. And he _might _think about washing behind his ears every now and again. But he didn't.

So after a few seconds of washing, the hood was thrown upward, smacking Grease in the chin, and sending him to the ground. A big, brown, hairy, smelly grizzly bear erupted from it, yawning and stretching.

The blow had somehow set his ringing ears straight, so he heard Chris yelling into a megaphone, from a safe distance away. "As I said before, a bear sometimes likes to take naps in that car, and in the past we've had a lot of problems keeping his rabies under control!" Chris smiled, and retreated back.

Grease got an angry look in his eye, having a brief stare down with the bear. It blinked its black eye in confusion, and that sealed it. Grease leaped up, and slammed the hood closed, trapping the bear inside with a _clang!_

"Ow," Grease rubbed his chin. "You wouldn't happen to have a dentist on the island, would you?" He asked, joking for the most part.

From behind a tree, Chef appeared, an active dentist drill buzzing in his hand. "Ah!" Grease took the wise decision, and ran. After that, a chase ensued all across the island.

Chris shook his head and smiled, still on the beach. "Now it's your turn," He turned to Gabby, who had just walked up, curious as to what her challenge was.

Suffice to say, it wasn't easy. Ten minutes later, Gabby rode on the back of a bull, running down the beach. Behind them, a crowd of angry chickens and giraffes chased after, kicking up sand.

"She rocked too hard," Chris observed, as the strange parade ran past his beach chair, positioned on the dock so he could see all the things happening on the beach.

MAlex walked up on the dock. "Are you going to give me my challenge or what?" He asked irritably.

"In a minute, I need my rays," Chris said.

"Well, I kind of want to get it over with," He motioned to the Nameless Dude, who crawled from the lake onto the beach. He coughed up water, and then collapsed on the sand. Alex was pretty sure that he saw seaweed in his hair.

"Fine, fine," Chris said, annoyed at the fact that a contestant actually wanted to do something. "Jump into the water there," Chris motioned to Alex's left side.

"That's it?" He asked, doubting that it could be true. All he had to do was jump into water? Easy. "Well alright!" He leaped headfirst into the water.

It wasn't two seconds before his hand shot out of the water, grabbing onto the edge of the dock. Soon came another, and Alex's head emerged, struggling against something. Suddenly a huge octopus shot out, revealing most of it's arms stuck to Alex's body.

"Help me!" He cried to Chris, before the octopus slapped a big slimy tentacle over his mouth.

"You're the one who wanted your challenge," Chris shrugged.

Somewhere along the way a snapshot was taken by a man on the beach. The last thing heard from Alex as he was dragged beneath the surface was, "You have got to be kidding!"

"I _know _we're insured for octopi, so it's all good." Chris smiled.

Meanwhile, Grease ran to the base of the mountain, on the lake side. Chef was right behind him, and he looked around nervously, searching for a means of escape. Chef was closing in. The pain in his jaw was getting so bad, he couldn't think straight. The only thing he thought of was going straight up the cliff. But he wasn't fast enough. Chef descended upon Grease like a majestic hawk…or a three-legged hippo. Cries of anguish rang through the island, all but silenced by a dentist drill.

Far above the island, a helicopter soared through the sky, a wooden platform hanging below it. Scottish Alex stood below it, wearing a kilt, a bagpipe in hand. Ten minutes earlier he had discovered that his challenge was to play bagpipes…while suspended in the sky by a helicopter flown by a pilot fresh out of flight school.

While Alex's knees shook and teeth chattered, a bird had apparently only just noticed the helicopter. It hit the front window, and the pilot lost control for a brief second. This sent Alex tumbling over the edge, and was only just able to grab onto the platform. Unfortunately he wasn't able to grab onto his bagpipes before they fell rapidly to the ground.

Far below, Cherie was rubbing her head, and walking toward the elimination platform. Chris had told them earlier that when they were finished with their challenge, they should head there. The elimination was set to take place immediately after the last person finished their challenge.

Then out of the sky a set of bagpipes made contact with her head. The impact knocked her to the ground, with some of the pipes bent. One of them had detached completely, and was lying a few feet away.

Back in the sky, Alex was being yelled at by the pilot. He had a heavy Russian accent, so Alex was barely able to understand, "Hurry up and play the pipes so I can go home!"

Alex decided that the pilot couldn't see below, so had no idea the bagpipes were gone. So instead he decided to make the noises that the bagpipes made with his mouth. The pilot probably wouldn't be able to hear him anyway over the noise the propellers were making.

So he began the bagpipe/mouth version of the Moonlight Sonata. Though there was another problem. In case you had somehow forgotten, he was still hanging by his scrawny arms thousands of feet in the air.

So while pretending to play his bagpipes, which was hard enough, he had to focus on pulling himself up. He was definitely in a pinch.

Meanwhile, far below…

"Do I really have to do this?" Jennae asked, stepping onto a metal platform. On either side of her were two glowing blue poles.

"You already know the answer to that," Chef smiled menacingly.

"This ought to be interesting," Jo stepped into their area behind the Mess Hall.

"Where did you come from?" Jennae asked.

"I was just on the way back from my challenge, when I saw this cool thing set up." She explained.

"Well go away! We're about to start!" Chef screamed.

"Hey, what's this thing do?" Jo touched one of the poles, and her body spazzed out, her hair standing on end. Finally she took her finger away, and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Jennae looked at Chef, eyebrow raised. He shrugged, and laughed awkwardly.

Meanwhile, as Jennae received her shock, contestants were beginning to assemble at the top of the platform.

First to arrive was Jeff, with Isabella coming behind; he finished his frightening climb to the top. "I can't believe I'm going to have to do that regularly!" He said, taking one of the metal and uncomfortable chairs. In front of each one was an opening to the spiral. Luckily, they were all covered with a metal sheet, which looked like it retracted backward at the push of a button.

Isabella took one next to him. "Who do you think is going home?" She asked, trying to break the nervous silence.

"I think it's obvious," Zee appeared at the top of the stairs. "It's you!" She smirked, pointing at Isabella.

"It's not me!" She cried, jumping out of her chair.

"Why not? Nobody likes you!" Zee said.

"Tons of people like me!" Isabella argued. But as soon as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. Suddenly she began to regret how she treated everybody.

"If you ask my opinion," Jeff stood, deciding to fuel their fight even more. "I think its Zee." Once he said it, Zee took a menacing step forward, her fists balled. Isabella sighed. Maybe everybody wasn't against her after all.

"You'd better watch your mouth, Pepsi hat!" Zee threatened.

"It's true, though. Don't you think people might see you as a threat, what with your physical abilities?" Jeff speculated, confident she didn't have the guts to start a fight a dozen stories up on a structure that's stability was always in question.

"Let's not start a fight up here, guys." Cody appeared behind Zee. The rabbit's teeth were still fastened to his head.

"What's up with the rabbit?" Isabella asked.

"Don't ask," He sighed, then winced as the rabbit tightened its grip.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A scream came from far above, and a big orange dot became visible, hurtling toward the empty space at the front of the platform.

Then the rocket powered raft made contact with the platform with a big clang. The four contestants present took a look inside, to find an unconscious Zack inside. He had a large bump on his forehead.

"I don't think I even want to know," Isabella said.

Cody looked behind him as Cheri stumbled onto the platform. She looked out of sorts; her hair was a mess, and she had a black eye. In her hand was a bagpipe that looked like it had gone through hell.

"What happened to you?" Jeff asked, not in the least bit concerned.

Cherie stumbled up to the group, and was about to answer, when she stumbled and fell over into the raft.

"Wow," Zee said.

Suddenly another scream erupted from the sky, as a person fell toward them rapidly. Everybody looked up with shocked expressions. How many people could fall from the sky in one day?

With a thump, the Scottish man landed in the raft on top of Cheri.

"Ouch…" They both moaned. At least they were still conscious; unlike they're spiky haired friend next to him.

"Hey Carrot Top!" Jeff said cheerfully.

Cody elbowed him in the stomach. "Stop being mean man," He said.

The other contestants began to appear gradually. After about fifteen minutes everybody had taken a seat, except for Waverly. At some point Chris walked up, and stood in front of the seventeen people. The raft had been taken away by Chef earlier after Zack had regained consciousness. Grease's chin had been hooked up to a water weight system, and he was pouting. Most of everyone else showed battle scars too. Cody still hadn't been able to pry the bunny off his head. He was kind of getting used to the constant pain.

"Hello, contestants!" Chris said.

Most people just glared, but Chuck spoke up. "Where's that Waverly girl?"

"Oh, there were some unforeseen…difficulties." He shrugged.

A dozen stories below, Waverly was curled in a ball on the first step, her face green. Earlier she had made in about a third of the way up with Cody's help, but couldn't go any farther.

"Anyway, I'm about to explain how voting is going to work this season!" Chris said. "If you look down behind me, you'll see the Boat of Has-Beens is waiting for the one sorry loser who gets eliminated. Don't worry; our little slide is completely safe. You'll only come out with a few cuts and bruises. A fractured rib tops." He reveled in the shocked expressions of the competitors. It was Total Drama, after all.

_**Zack Confessional: **_"A fractured rib? Seriously? After everything I've been through today, he had better be kidding."

_**Waverly Confessional: **_"I had no idea what everyone was saying up there, so I was kind of confused when only sixteen people came back."

"Now, because Waverly had the best picture out of all of you, she has immunity this week. Oh, and also, one of the people eliminated tonight, is you!" Chris pointed at one of the contestant in the back. At the still unnamed contestant.

The man looked around confusedly before he realized why everyone was staring at him. "Wait, you have got to be kidding!" He jumped out of his chair, right onto the entrance to the tube. He looked like he was ready for a fight.

"Sayonara!" Chris pushed a big red button, and with a clang, the cover slid back. The man's feet were swept out from under him, and he went head first down the tube.

His scream became fainter after a second. "MY NAME IS-!" Before he could finish his final sentence, the cover snapped back, and all anyone heard was silence.

It lasted a full two seconds before they rose into an uproar. Cries of protest ran on for about a minute before they realized they weren't going to get an answer.

"Fine, fine. I'll explain." Chris was still smiling, though. "See, I didn't like the guy, so I had him eliminated. If I don't like you, odds are you won't be the new host of Total Drama!" He laughed.

_**Isabella Confessional: **_"That conceited, big headed, son of a-!"

_**Alex (Scottish) Confessional: **_"I can't believe it! I fell out of the sky, lost my favorite set of bagpipes, and I could be eliminated just like that? I guess everyone will be trying to get on Chris's good side now,"

_**Jo Confessional: **_"I have got to get on Chris's good side!"

_**Isabella Confessional: **_"Is he going to see these?"

"Now I'll get to the part about who _you_ will eliminate!" Chris said.

"There's going to be a double elimination tonight?" Cody cried out.

_**Chuck Confessional: **_"Intense,"

_**Amy Confessional: **_*Whistle*

"Right! So go to the Confessional booth and tell the camera who you'd like to eliminate!" Chris explained. "Simple enough," He shrugged.

"So we have to walk all the way back down?" Grease cried. "Ow!" He held his jaw.

"Convenient, huh?" Chris asked smugly.

"Slave driver," Musician Alex muttered under his breath.

_**Zee Confessional: **_"It'll be way easier if we can go ahead and get Isabella off the island. Obviously, I vote for her."

_**Jeff Confessional: **_"Things will be way more interesting if Isabella is still around. I vote for that weirdo, Chuck. I just feel uncomfortable with him around.

_**Waverly Confessional: **_"I don't _exactly_ know what I'm supposed to be doing, but I saw how others were doing it, so anyway, I vote for Isabella.

_**Amy Confessional: **_*softly* "Zee. She's a little bit too intimidating."

_**Zack Confessional: **_"I was going to vote for whatever-his-name-is, but now I just don't know…"

A little while later, everybody was back on the platform. While they were gone, somebody had brought up seventeen stands. On top of which were the pictures taken that day, framed by light bulbs. Most people cringed when they saw their picture. All were pretty terrible except for Waverly's. She was cuddling a little rabbit; the picture looked great. Speaking of her, Chef had brought her up unwillingly, and after sitting her in a chair, guarded the door.

"I have the results!" Chris announced.

"Out with it!" Someone yelled.

"In good time. When I read out names, the lights around your picture with glow. When it comes down to the bottom two or three, the losing competitor's name will glow red. Simple as that!" He explained.

"Why would you make it so complicated?" Chuck cried out in disbelief, attracting many strange stares.

"So who gets voted off next? I need my beauty sleep," Isabella scoffed.

"Alright, fine!" Chris said. "As I said earlier, Waverly has immunity. I forgot the name of the guy I eliminated, but since he's gone, there are sixteen people left. The people who are safe would be… Jeff, Grease, Candi, Cherie, both of the Alexs, Gabby, Jennae, Jo, Zack, Emile, Zee, and Amy!" He announced each of the surviving competitors. Every time he said a name, the lights would glow yellow, accompanied by a dinging noise. The contestants hung on Chris's every word until their name was called, when they would visibly relax.

The three people still in danger were Cody, Isabella, and Chuck. Cody was distracted by increasing his efforts to rid himself of his cursed bunny rabbit and probably didn't even notice his name hadn't been called, Isabella was having a stare-down with Zee, and Chuck was sweating bullets.

"One of the three of you will be eliminated tonight. Cody, Isabella, or Chuck." Chris summarized. Cody still didn't look up.

"Get off of me!" He commanded the rabbit.

"Now, Cody had the worst photo, but didn't get a single vote, so he's safe." Cody still had no reaction after the ding. "And then there were two," He faced the two other contestants.

Isabella was now paying attention, so didn't notice Zee sticking her tongue out.

"And now…the person eliminated is…" Chris built up the tension. "Actually, I'll let the lights handle this one," Everyone faced the pictures taken of Isabella and Chuck. Isabella was screaming as she slid underneath a pendulum. Chef was laughing and pointing in the background. Chuck was pinned to a tree with arrows, while angry Indians closed in from all sides.

And suddenly, with a flash of red and the sound of a buzzer, Chuck's picture lit up. A second later, Isabella's lit up yellow.

"No!" Chuck got on his knees, over the tube.

"Yes!" Chris jammed his finger onto his button, and Chuck tumbled down the tube screaming. As everybody watched, a cloud of purple smoke climbed up the tube and out the entrance again. It hovered over the exposed entrance until it snapped closed again. As soon as it did, Chuck appeared on it.

"What the-?" Emile cried.

"Get down there!" Chef stomped up, grabbed Chuck, and threw him down the tube after Chris pushed his button again. Waverly took the opening of Chef stepping away from the stairs to bolt back down them, leaving a trail of barf in her wake. Others leapt out of the way to avoid it.

All of a sudden, out of the dark, a beam of light shot down from the sky, illuminating the platform. Everybody's pupils dilated, blinding them for a few seconds. In that few seconds, a helicopter descended towards the platform, its propellers blowing air into their faces. Jeff's Pepsi hat went flying over the edge.

"What the freaking hell?" Amy cried. Everybody gave her weird looks due to her uncharacteristic outburst. She blushed and smiled awkwardly.

Before anybody could say anything, a rope ladder clattered to the ground next to Chris. Down it, a woman descended like a spider, landing gracefully onto the ground. This girl had scene cut, cotton candy colored hair. Her neon green eyes made her quite a sight to behold. She had on a green Invader Zim T-shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans.

Everybody stared at this person, wide eyed. She looked around, probably wondering why everyone was staring at her. Even Jo was silent. The tension built up until the air was so heavy that the platform wouldn't be able to hold the weight. The she smiled winked, and waved. "Hi!" She said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Everybody cried.

**A/N: What is this new development? You'll have to stick around until the next chapter to find out! I'm not sure if I'll ever actually decide to reveal the name of the guy I just eliminated. Ha, ha. In case you're wondering if it's going to be a double elimination every time, the answer is no, that would be ridiculous. See you next time! Hopefully…**


	4. The New Girl And The Missing Cody

"Welcome back!" Chris did his intro, the camera closed in on his face. "Last time, people did stuff, and people were eliminated, and this girl arrived," The camera backed up, and it was revealed that Chris was standing on the elimination platform, where the last chapter left off.

The pink-haired girl stood there, chipper as ever.

"See what the heck is going on, right now! On Total! Drama! Host Training!"

"What are you doing?" Grease asked. "Dang it!" He yelled out in pain, grabbing his jaw again.

"It's my pickup!" He said.

Finally the girl decided to pipe up. "My name is Sammy!" She said.

"Okay…Sammy, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I'm here to be on your show, silly!" She laughed.

"Oh, it's another crazy hopeful." Chris said.

"Should I deal with her like the rest?" Chef asked hopefully.

"Deal with her like the rest," Chris commanded.

Chef pulled out a straightening iron and blender.

"Wait!" Zack leapt up, and stood in front of Sammy. "I won't let you hurt her!" He said.

"Who said anything about hurting her?" Chris said.

"I was just going to throw her off the mountain! Does that hurt people?" Chef wondered.

Everybody groaned.

"How did you even get here?" Chris asked.

"Well…" Sammy stepped out from behind Zack. "When you sent me that letter saying that I didn't get onto the show, I thought that maybe you just sent me the wrong one, so I rented a helicopter, and flew all the way down here!" She said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Chris asked.

"Just let her stay!" Zack defended.

_**Zack Confessional: **_"I couldn't just stand by and let a lady…a _hot _lady…be thrown over a cliff!"

Everybody looked at Chris, waiting for a response. He shrugged. "Why not?" He said.

"Yay!" She ambushed Zack from behind in a tight hug.

_**Zack Confessional: **_"Giggidy,"

"What the hell?" Everybody cried. The platform rose into an uproar again, the sound of the commotion ringing out into the night.

"Everybody just calm down!" Chris cried. It somewhat worked, though some people grumbled protests under their breath. "I was actually only allowed to eliminate one person this episode, so with this Sammy person, it balances out to seventeen again." He explained.

_**Zee Confessional: **_"Oh, so it's all because Chris screwed up. Figures."

_**Waverly Confessional: **_"I should probably get over my vertigo. I had no idea where that girl, um…Sammy, came from!"

"Well, chop, chop! Off to bed now!" Chris said.

"So, what? We just grab our luggage, and go to sleep around somebody who just waltzed her way into the show?" Gabby asked.

"There are two things wrong with that," Chris contradicted. "1) She didn't just _waltz_ in, Sammy flew in. 2) We kind of misplaced your luggage." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"You had better be kidding!" Isabella yelled.

"Sadly, no." Chris didn't really look like he was sorry at all. Isabella opened her mouth to protest. "If you have any comments on the situation, you can direct them to Chef," Chef tightened his grip on the iron and smiled.

"We'll be good," Scottish Alex answered for the group. Everybody nodded enthusiastically.

Later when they returned to the cabins, they found the beds without pillows or sheets. Isabella was passed out on the floor of the girl's cabin. "These are the most uncomfortable beds _ever_!" Gabby exclaimed from one of the top bunks.

"Share a bed?" Jennae asked Waverly.

"You mean bunk," Waverly corrected.

"No," Jennae shook her head.

"Why couldn't I be in the boy's cabin?" Candi complained.

"I'm with her," Sammy said.

"Because you aren't boys," Zee answered.

"That shouldn't make a difference," Candi grumbled, getting on the bed below Zee.

Waverly tried to make herself comfortable on her bed, as Jennae scooted in beside her. "Okay, seriously." She told her.

"So who shares a bunk with the new girl?" Cherie asked.

They all looked towards the unconscious Isabella, who obviously didn't have an opinion.

"Do you think they really "misplaced" our luggage?" Jo looked up at Cherie, above her.

Instead of a response, all she got were loud snores.

"Get off of my bed!" Waverly continued to try shoving Jennae away.

Amy stepped in, having not claimed a bed yet. She grabbed Jennae by her hood, and threw her onto the floor. After that, she climbed to the top bunk of the bed wordlessly.

"Well there's no need to be aggressive!" Jennae brushed herself off.

"I think you're the only aggressive one here," Gabby remarked.

"Humph," Jennae crossed her arms and climbed into the only other available bed below her.

As was standard, the guys complained much less and were snoozing in minutes.

It was probably only a couple of hours before a bullhorn sounded in front of the cabins.

"Screw you!" Isabella's shriek rang out of the girls' cabin.

"Seriously, you lose our luggage, you don't even give us pillows or sheets, and now you're waking us up in the middle of the night? What's with you?" Zack complained as he walked out of the cabin.

"Musicians are trained to sleep and wake up at the craziest times! This is just another morning, for Alex McCartney!" Musician Alex waltzed out of the cabin after him.

"Zack!" Sammy charged out of the cabin, and embraced Zack. Her arms were wrapped around his head.

"Boy!" Candi charged after, gripping Alex tightly as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Cherie stumbled out into the night. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

_**Sammy Confessional: **_"I feel kind of indebted to Zack. After all, if he hadn't stepped in, Chris might not have let me stay. Oh, and he's crazy hot too."

Suddenly, flood lights illuminated the clearing. "My eyes!" Scottish Alex collapsed onto the ground, clutching his face.

"Why? Why?" Isabella cried as her pupils dilated.

"It burns!" Gabby shrieked.

"That better?" Chris asked.

"I'll kill you!" Zee charged forward, about to choke Chris to death. Emile and Jeff just barely managed to hold her back.

"That's the spirit!" Chris said cheerfully. He may or may not have known his life could have been sent to a brutal end right then and there.

"What did you want again?" Grease asked. He had been taken off of the water weight system earlier, and the pain had subsided.

"Now, you all may have guessed that we didn't actually lose your luggage." Chris announced.

"You don't say," Gabby said sarcastically.

_**Jo Confessional: **_"Knew it!"

"I have built a mini-challenge around it!" Chris remarked, clearly proud of his idea. "You will all be sent on a scavenger hunt around the island to find where we've hidden your bags and cases!" He said.

"So I have to walk?" Cherie asked, astounded.

Chris ignored her complaint. "Whoever finds theirs first and returns to camp with it will get a leg up in today's challenge!"

"So what, this isn't the real challenge?" Zee asked.

"Nope!" Chris answered.

"You have got to be kidding!" Cody cried. The rabbit had hopped off in the night, to his delight.

"You should know by now that he doesn't kid," Zack said, lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

"You will all be given flashlights to make sure you don't get lost," Chris said.

"So we don't get clues or anything?" Jeff cried.

"Of course not!" Chris said.

"You have got to be kidding!" Cody cried again. Zack elbowed him in the ribs…again.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!" Chris commanded.

As Zack walked off, Sammy caught up with him. "Let's search together!" She said.

"Okay," Zack agreed, and walked off with her on his arm.

Grease narrowed his eyes.

_**Grease Confessional: **_"It's so obvious that Zack is forming an alliance with the girls here! Well I'll just beat him at his own game, if that's how he's going to play it!"

"So who wants to search with me?" He asked.

Women flocked to the man in a muscle shirt like bees to honey. The only one not impressed was Zee, who walked away into the forest. "Where are you going?" Isabella asked, walking after her.

"Where do you think? To go find my luggage," Zee rolled her eyes.

"But don't you think we should be with the rest of the girls? You know, with Grease." She suggested.

"Why don't you go with him?" Zee asked.

"I just don't fall for stuff like that. It's clear that after seeing Zack with Sammy that he's trying to make an alliance with all the girls," She said.

_**Isabella Confessional: **_"Yeah, I'm just that good."

"Well you don't need to come with me! Why don't you just piss off?" Zee commanded coldly.

Isabella looked at the dark forest behind her. "You know, we could be in an alliance," She suggested.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Zee almost laughed.

"Well, around now everybody will be grouping up, and the people who don't always get eliminated first!" Isabella explained.

"So why me?" Zee questioned further.

"I don't see anyone else around," Isabella shrugged.

"Ouch!" Jeff cried from behind a row of bushes.

The two girls peeked over, to see Jeff on the ground after running into a tree. He had dropped his flashlight, which was stuck in a bush. "Now you do," Zee smiled.

Everybody spread out across the island. They turned over rocks, climbed cliffs, and even dug holes (Jo was surprised to find out this method actually worked in her case).

Grease's group approached a cave. "Do you think Chris could have hidden some of our cases in there?" Cherie wondered.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Gabby said. Besides Zee, Isabella, and Sammy, every girl had gone with Grease. Plan success.

"I'll go check it out," He said.

"So dreamy!" Candi mooned.

Grease approached the cave cautiously, and quickly ducked inside. Once there, he flipped off his flashlight. If there was a bear inside, he wouldn't want to accidentally shine light in its face. But he didn't want to step on it either, which is exactly what he did. Crazy world.

It roared a mighty roar as soon as Grease's foot made contact with fur, and slugged him in the stomach. "Round two, bear!" Grease cried, as they proceeded to wrestle in the dark.

"Anybody around? I'm getting scared," Scottish Alex walked through the woods, shining his flashlight against the trees.

"I thought we were all men, but apparently I was mistaken." The other Alex appeared from behind a tree, accompanied by Emile. They both had their luggage with them.

"Hey! This island is scary!" Alex 1 argued.

A bush rustled behind him, and he jumped ten feet in the air. "Did you guys hear that?" He cried.

"Yeah, but it was probably just a squirrel. Anyway, we're totally going to win. There's no way anybody could find their stuff as quickly as we did!" Emile exclaimed.

"For sure!" Alex 2 agreed.

Then the rustling became very loud. "A really _big_ squirrel," Emile corrected himself.

Then, from the dark woods, the big, blue, smelly ape known only as Sasquatchanakwa erupted from the woods. "That doesn't look like any type of squirrel I've ever seen," Emile gawked at the big hairy beast, as Alex 1 ran away.

"It's a Sasquatch you idiot!" Musician Alex grabbed Emile by the back of his shirt, and they all ran away, pursued by the howling beast.

"What was that?" Cody cried, only a little while away, searching the beach. "It had better not be a yeti, because let me tell you that would be _so _annoying!"

Back at camp, Chris sat on a bench, looking at his watch. "It's been a full hour! Where are they? I need to get back to sleep! It's hard being old!" He complained.

"Maybe we should have given them clues after all," Chef reasoned.

"Maybe. I might just have to eliminate someone to pass the time!" He looked toward the sky, seeing the first stars appear.

"First!" Zack and Sammy erupted from the woods, both of them with duffel bags slung over their shoulders.

"Woohoo!" Sammy cheered.

"Looks like we won't have to cut anyone after all," Chris shrugged.

"We're the best!" Sammy hugged Zack really close again.

"Heh, heh." Zack liked winning.

"Are we first?" A few minutes later, Zee, Isabella, and Jeff appeared from the woods.

Zack and Sammy had already gone back to sleep, with their sheets and pillows.

"Of course not!" Chris smiled.

"You had better be lying!" Zee took a few menacing steps forward.

Chef stood in front of Chris. "You lost! Now go to bed!" He yelled.

After that, the rest of the contestants began to trickle in with their luggage. Grease had many bruises and scratches, though the Alexs and Emile were much worse off. They had leaves and sticks in their hair and clothes. They had almost major injuries, and were scarred for life. They all went to sleep without saying a word. The only person still looking was Cody in an hour. In two hours everybody had gone to bed except him. Chris went to sleep as well, wondering if he would ever come back.

Far too soon, it was day again, and all of the contestants were gathered in the field. "So what's today's torture, Chris?" Cherie asked between yawns.

"I'm glad you asked!" Chris said.

The night challenge had been rough on everyone. The contestants had bags under their eyes, and some had bruises up and down their bodies. Everybody slouched their shoulders, not a soul being able to maintain good posture.

"Today, you will be practicing your talk show skills!" He announced.

"Come again?" Gabby asked.

"If you do become the new host of Total Drama, the talk show is inevitable. They'll ask you some questions you would expect, but if you aren't prepared for the things you can't prepare for, then your fame ride will come to an abrupt halt." He explained. "Now, I said that the winners of the last challenge would get a leg up. So, Zack and Sammy will get some queue cards telling them what they should say to some of the questions."

Emile tried to clean ear wax out of his ears.

"If you go down to the beach, you'll find that we've set up a talk show set, where you will practice one at a time. Isabella, you're up first!"

Isabella practically skipped down there. She was born for fame, and was great in front of crowds. Why wouldn't she be great on their fake talk show?

When she got there, a blue cardboard wall was set up. It read TOTAL DRAMA TALK SHOW on it in big yellow letters. Chef sat in a red, poofy chair that looked really comfortable. When Isabella got to one that looked like it would be the same, she almost got absorbed. She struggled to get out. It was just so soft, it was almost impossible to sit in it. When she had gotten into a somewhat comfortable position, Chef read the first question.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a manacle and top hat. He would almost look _nice_ if he wasn't so creepy.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"What type of question is that?" She cried.

Some questions were silly, others serious, but everyone could guarantee they wouldn't be on Ellen. Most people didn't fare well.

_Panthers or Steelers?_

Zee

"Duh! Panthers!"

Waverly

"I don't even watch football!"

Zack

"Why does the queue card say five?"

Jo

"Panthers are awesome! Wait, did you say the question was about football?"

_Is my eyebrow straight or curvy?_

Sammy

"Dang, this chair is really cushy!"

Jennae

"Wait…let me get a better look."

Grease

"If I say curvy can I leave?"

Emile

"Um…straight?"

Musician Alex

"Wow, that wart above it is really big…"

_**Alex Confessional: **_"So maybe I was caught a little off guard…"

_If you could shoot a rabbit or a fox, which would it be?_

Amy

"I'm above violence,"

Jeff

"Rabbit!"

Scottish Alex

"My mother raised a better man than that!"

Cherie

"Is it time for bed yet?"

Candi

"!"

Waverly

"I love animals!"

_If you could have a dog or a dragon, which would it be?_

Sammy

"Somebody help me out of this chair!"

Emile

"Dragon!"

Jo

"A cute little puppy! A dragon would be too hard to clean up after. Yuck."

Zack

"Walrus?"

Zee

"Both are a pain in the butt. The dog would get slobber all over my face! But the dragon might eat me…Weighing my options."

Sammy

"Seriously! Someone help!"

_Does Polly wanna cracker?_

Isabella

"You have got to be kidding,"

Scottish Alex

"I don't get the joke."

Grease

"I think so…"

Jennae

"Absolutely!"

Gabby

"No. No he doesn't."

_Tell me the color of your underwear!_

Cherie

"Wait…let me check real quick! Why is your nose bleeding? Oh…you dirty bastard!"

_**Cherie Confessional: **_"You'd think his blood would be running the opposite direction."

Amy

"Some things are personal!"

Jeff

"White, with the Crest® logo on them!"

Zack

"Gay perv…I mean, um…rhinoceros!"

Zee

"I'll just show you. Kidding!" *Slap*

_**Zee Confessional: **_"Did he really think I would show him my underpants?"

Sammy

"Phm fuft! Mm phmr drphk flon fear! PH FRON FREE!"

_(I'm stuck! It's really dark in here! I CAN'T BREATH!)_

Chris flipped through the answers, which had been written down in his tent. "These are really disappointing!" He said, after several bouts of laughter. "Chef! What is up with Zack's answers? He had queue cards, right?" He asked, after seeing Zack's seemingly random answers.

Chef shrugged, and smiled from ear to ear with guilty pleasure. "I may or may not have copied Apples to Apples answers on there," He said. Both of the sadistic adults hooted with laughter.

"But seriously, you are getting a dock in your pay,"

"Damn it."

Later, the seventeen campers were all assembled onto the platform. Zack had held Waverly's hand all the way up. When they reached their seats, Waverly only clung on tighter. "Um…you can let go now," He said. Waverly seemed not to have heard him. "Or not," He smiled, but then wiped it off his face when he saw Sammy's jealous stare. The two girls both pulled up chairs, but for Waverly to do this, she yanked Zack out of his. Sammy latched onto Zack's other arm, and dragged the two of them back to their seats. Neither girl had any intention of letting go anytime soon.

To the left of the group, Grease wore a shocked expression.

_**Grease Confessional: **_"How did he pull that off?"

It was the same set up as the previous time. The picture frames were all set up in a line. Sammy even had one too. The picture inside was of her struggling to escape the evil chair. Chris stood in front of the group. "You've all submitted your votes, and the person eliminated has been decided!" He announced.

Everybody shook at the possibility that they could be off the island in a matter of minutes. "Alright, and the first person who's safe is…" Chris pointed towards the frames, waiting for them to light up. One did, but it was red, not yellow, accompanied by a buzzer. It was Scottish Alex's. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen yet!" He said, astounded.

_"Yet?"_ Alex cried. "You mean that I'm eliminated?" He leaned forward in his chair.

"Bye," Chris pushed his button. The hatch in front of Alex's chair opened up with a grinding noise. Chef appeared behind Alex's chair, and tipped him into the hatch.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" His cry echoed as he tumbled down the tube head-first.

"That's got to hurt," Zee observed. Everybody cringed.

"We seem to be having some technical difficulties!" Chris cried, as the lights all began to blink and ding erratically.

_**Remaining Alex Confessional: **_"Why would I vote for Alex? Well, two Alex's on the island is one too many,"

_**Zee Confessional: **_"Now that Isabella and I are in a sorta-kinda alliance thing, I've decided to milk her for all she's worth before leave her in the dust. So we both voted for the Scottish Alex with the other one and Emile.

_**Grease Confessional: **_"Since I'm running this big, huge girl alliance, I have the game in the palm of my hand. I could have eliminated whoever I wanted tonight! But since I knew for sure that Isabella, Zee, Alex, and Emile were voting for him, I did too to avoid controversy. I'll be sure to mix it up next time. Count on it!"

Zack was on his way back to the cabin after elimination, practically walking on air, when he spotted a shadowy form coming out of the woods. "Cody!" He cried.

Cody had dirt and water smeared on his face, with leaves and twigs all over himself. His awesome Jamaican hat was in tatters, clenched in his hand. "Flashlight ran out of batteries…yeti…maximum darkness!" He cried.

"Good luck with that!" Zack walked off, making sure not to let the sad, mess of a man ruin his good mood.

Grease noticed the man as well, and held out his hand, smiling.

**A/N: Did you like the new chapter? For some reason I liked the so called "mini-challenge" better than the real one. But the idea for a talk show kept bouncing around in my head and materialized here. Trust me; the next challenge will be much more exciting. And I definitely didn't just eliminate Alex because it's annoying to have two of them. He, he. Right.**

** Quote of the Next Chapter: "What kind of kitchen doesn't have fruit?"**


	5. The Hunger

"Welcome back!" Chris took a seat at one of the spots on the elimination platform. "Last time, our contestants, plus one, were woken in the middle of the night, to go find their luggage which I hid all around the island! Some faired better than others. Zee and Isabella formed an uneasy alliance, while Zack and Sammy won a leg up in the challenge, a talk show! The questions were strange, but remember, the contestants will always be stranger, here! On Total! Drama! Host Training! Oh yeah, and Scottish Alex was eliminated too."

Zack walked out of the boy's cabin, his mood increased drastically. The previous night was _sweet_. Two girls practically fighting over him! What could possibly be better? Then he saw Grease, sitting on the dock. Several of the girls were gathered around him, feeling his muscles. Though something told Zack they all wanted to do something more…intimate.

_**Zack Confessional: **_"That…I guess. But Waverly and Sammy were practically feeling _my _muscles last night! Except Waverly had her eyes closed the whole time…and Sammy was staring at Waverly…I'm still pretty awesome though."

Cherie yawned and stretched as she stumbled out of their cabin. "Hm…hot guy with girls feeling his muscles…" She observed, seeing the scene on the dock.

"Finally! Someone who feels as…I do." Jennae appeared beside her, seemingly out of nowhere.

"And now I'm going to take the biggest dump of my life. Isn't that lovely?" Cherie walked away to the bathroom. Jennae proceeded to go find a barf bag.

"It feels good to be the only Alex on the island," Alex explained to Emile in the Mess Hall, as they waited for "breakfast".

"Yeah…I bet it does." Emile said, staring at his growling stomach.

"Malnourished much?" Alex asked.

Cherie threw open the doors as he said this. She stood silhouetted by the morning sun in the doorway. The effect was ruined when the boys noticed the toilet paper trailing from her pants. And she also yelled, "Food!" into the kitchen. "Now," She commanded harshly.

"Now _that's _malnourished," Emile stated. Alex nodded blankly.

"You!" Cherie pointed at him. "Sing me a song about food!" She said.

_**Cherie Confessional: **_"It aids digestion."

"But he doesn't even have his guitar…" Emile stuttered blankly, when Alex pulled an acoustic from beneath the table.

"I _always_ have my guitar!" He corrected harshly. "Now, ahem." He cleared his throat.

_"~Oh Cherie…it's time to chow down on a waffle, _

_ But not one of the ones Chef makes because those taste awful…~_

_ ~Or maybe some other delicious pastry,_

_ Like, um…something tasty…~_

_ ~Like…a big plate of eggs…_

_ Or some…pegs?~"_

Alex stumbled through the lyrics, and the chords fell a little flat. Emile clapped anyway.

"That was terrible," Cherie stated bluntly, grabbing a tray and waiting at the window to the kitchen for food.

_**Alex Confessional: **_"I had _just _made that up! No rehearsal!"

"It _could've _been better," Emile critiqued shyly.

"No one cares what you think," Alex grumbled moodily as he banged his head on the table.

People continued to come in, and at some point Cherie removed the TP from her gludious maximus. Twenty minutes went by with no service. Everybody was in the hall at that point, waiting for _some kind_ of sustenance. "Is anybody back here?" Jeff stuck his head through the window, and was astonished to realize that, indeed, nobody was there.

As this realization was made, Chris walked through the double doors, wearing another artificial smile.

"WHERE'S MY FOOD? WHERE IS IT?" Cherie growled/screamed.

"Calm down, people." Chris said. "As a celebrity, to some degree, you have to become used to fasting. So you're skipping breakfast today." He tucked his hands in his pockets nonchalantly.

Everybody was silent, looking to Zee for some kind of volcanic explosion. Instead they found her taking a nap, drooling on the table. She woke to find everyone looking in her direction. "What?" She cried.

It becoming obvious they couldn't rely on her for any kind of reaction, so they protested to their heart's content, though it was clear they weren't getting anywhere. Once again they decided to hear Chris out, and just get the challenge over with.

"Alright, now that you've settled down, I'll explain the challenge for today!" Chris said.

"Blabber on," Isabella said.

"I will! Wait…" Chris retorted. The contestants smirked and laughed. "Oh well," Chris shrugged, shaking it off. "Today, we'll be throwing a party!" He exclaimed.

"Woohoo!" Emile leapt onto the table, and pumped his arms in the air while laughing.

"It's too good to be true," Gabby crossed her arms, not amused by Chris poking them with a stick.

"Yeah, she's right!" Jennae agreed.

Emile continued to celebrate, ignoring the mood passing around the room. Zee stopped drooling on the table, and looked up wondering why everyone was celebrating, albeit rather awkwardly now. "What's going on?" She blinked slowly.

"We're throwing a party!" Emile picked her up and twirled her around, barely realizing he was probably going to die in several seconds.

"Put me down before I have to break you." She said flatly.

He set her down quickly before he pissed himself.

_**Zee Confessional: **_"The next time he touches me…well let's just say he'd better know a good doctor."

"So how is this a challenge?" Alex asked.

"Good question," Chris pretended to be confused, as he walked out of the Mess Hall.

"We'd better follow him," Jo got out of her chair, and stepped out the door, seeing that Chris was headed toward the beach.

Everybody followed him there, where four identical open rooms had been set up. The wall facing the ocean had been removed, letting everyone see inside. They each had shabby carpet, and peeling drywall. Pretty much dumps.

"How are we supposed to throw parties in here?" Alex wondered, stepping inside one. From right in front of him, a possum scurried out from beneath a hole in the rug. Alex grabbed the rodent by the tail, and held it up for Chris to see. "Seriously?" He asked.

Chris ignored the possum completely. "I will divide you into four teams, and you will each throw your own party in your space. You can use anything you find in a storage truck we moved out here, and anything you find around camp." He explained.

"So what are the teams? I want to get started already!" Isabella irritably stated.

"I was just getting there!" Chris said. "Team 1: Waverly and Zack," Zack put an arm around Waverly's shoulder and smiled. She looked the other way, trying not to be rude. "With Sammy," Sammy tore Zack away, and embraced him in a forced bear hug. "And Emile," He finished.

"We're going to completely own this challenge!" Emile enthusiastically told his somewhat dysfunctional team.

"And then there's Team 2!" Chris announced. "Zee, Grease, Amy, and Isabella!"

Isabella and Zee glared at each other, until they remembered the creation of their love/hate alliance, when they looked away. "Come on teammates! Let's kick butt!" Grease said.

Amy pumped her hand in the air awkwardly. "Huzzah…" She muttered.

"And now for Team 3!" Chris continued on. "Candi, Jo, Gabby, and Cherie!"

_**Candi Confessional: **__"I'm on a team of all girls?"_

"Last but not least…" Chris began.

"Yeah, we know." Alex cut in. He, Jennae, Jeff, and Cody were all standing together, already having figured out they were Team 4.

_**Jennae Confessional: **__"I'm on a team of all guys?"_

Cody had recovered from his trauma, but glared at Zack for leaving him that night.

_**Cody Confessional: **_"I'm going to pay back Zack! It's my time to shine now, and when the time comes man, he's going down that tube!"

"We'll flip a coin to see who goes first into the truck!" Chris announced.

Several minutes later, the teams were outside a large truck, actually driven by a person, which was docked on the beach. It was large, and Emile guessed tons of awesome party materials could be stored inside. He made sure to get in his Geoff state of mind. Luckily, they were first inside. "Take whatever you need!" Chris said.

Zack raised the door, and the other three filed inside. They went straight to picking.

"This couch is awesome!" Emile exclaimed, dragging a red satin couch toward the door.

"We can use this for snacks!" Waverly picked out a foldable table.

"I found a tablecloth!" Sammy emerged suddenly from a large box, the large white cloth in hand.

"Aha!" Zack grabbed a disco ball that would sit on the floor. You just had to plug it in, and colors would be shot all over the room.

Sammy figured the best stuff would be kept near the front of the truck, so she crept under shabby chairs, and moved around large boxes. She was covered in dust before she reached the end. Then she saw it. A Goomba plushy doll, from Mario. "This is perfect!" She exclaimed, grabbing it off the floor, and rushing back to the others to show off her find. "Check it out!" She held if up to the rest of the team, who didn't look overly ecstatic.

"That sucks," Emile said.

"Luckily, we found tons of great stuff, so it's all good!" Waverly, the peace maker, butt in.

"Time's up!" Chris called to them.

Zack was in the middle of dragging an inflatable Santa Claus from whatever box he found it in, but sadly had to leave it behind.

They had assembled a good amount of furniture and decorations outside, and began dragging it off to their designated room. Next went Team 3, then Team 2, and finally Team 4.

When that team stepped inside, they were astonished at how few good things they could find.

"There is _nothing_ useful here!" Jeff exclaimed, after looking inside several boxes.

"But luckily, we have something the other teams don't!" Alex said.

"Don't tell me…" Cody started.

"Live entertainment!" Alex pulled his acoustic guitar from his pants, and played a few flat chords.

"This is going to be fantastic," Jennae went forty-five degrees with a wall in despair.

"Must be out of tune," Alex examined the strings.

"We could use this!" Jeff picked up the inflatable Santa Zack had earlier.

"Not now, not ever." Cody stated, moving farther towards the back in his futile search for good material.

Meanwhile, Team 3 was contemplating their plans. Jo stood in front of the rest of her team, the pile of party things behind her. "I have an idea!" She snapped in victory.

"What is it?" Cherie yawned.

"We need to rotate our room 180º!" She was apparently very proud of her idea.

Candi smiled, and slammed her fist into her palm, appreciating Jo's "genius" idea.

"Incredible idea!" Cherie complimented.

"What? That's a _terrible_ idea!" Gabby exclaimed. "What would that even accomplish?"

"We would have radically improved our feng shei!" Jo explained. "But I suppose a simple minded one such as you wouldn't be able to appreciate it." She shrugged.

"Duh," Candi said, as if she had any idea that was the motive from the beginning.

Gabby began to turn red.

Team 4 was hard at work preparing their team's party. Sort of. Cody stumbled upon Jeff, to the side of their structure. He was blowing up the inflatable Santa with gusto.

"You have got to be kidding me man." He said.

"You realize you need a machine to do that, right?" Jennae asked.

"I can try!" Jeff said, his face red with effort. As soon as he took his mouth away, it began to release the little air he was able to put in. He quickly got back to the task at hand.

"Where's Alex?" Cody looked around for the musician.

"I'm going to practice my piece for the party!" Alex came from inside the room, having replaced his acoustic for his electric guitar. He had a small amp clipped to his belt.

"But you can't play!" Jennae called after him as he headed toward the cabin.

"We're screwed," Cody sighed.

In front of Team 2's room, Zee began to stab tiki torches into the sand. Isabella saw this, and decided to be a good "friend".

"Hey Zee, I'll get these for you!" She grabbed the rest of the torches from under Zee's arm.

"Really, it's fine. I've got this." Zee took them back, a little bit more aggressively than necessary.

"Chill out, I'm just trying to be helpful, friend!" Isabella forced the word "friend" through clenched teeth, as they both tried to take possession of the tiki torches.

"Lay off, friend!" Zee finally wrestled away the torches, and held them above Isabella's head in triumph.

Inside of the room, Amy had set to work on a design on the wall with some old blue paint she had found. Grease had acquired a paintbrush in a tool shed for her. The picture was going to be of Chris, to tip the odds in their favor a little.

Back at Team 1's room, Emile and Waverly were pushing the couch into place, on the left wall. Zack had just finished setting up the foldable table, and Sammy was placing the tablecloth over it.

"This is coming together nicely," Waverly said, surveying their progress.

"This'll be off the hook!" Emile said, as he and Zack hung up some lights. But then he sneezed, and got off balance. He was sent toppling off the stepping stool, grabbing onto the back of Zack's blazer, bringing him down too, along with all of the lights they had managed to hang.

The two men lay on the floor, the lights in a tangled pile on top of them.

"Speaking of off the hook…" Sammy said.

"Achoo!" Emile sneezed again, covering Zack in snot.

"Thanks," He sarcastically stated.

Jennae had decided to go to the kitchen and prepare some snacks for Team 4's party. Chris and Chef were on the beach running the challenge, and Chris had said they could help themselves to anything at the camp, including food.

_**Jennae Confessional: **_"One of the most crucial things at a party is the punch, so that's what I started with."

Jennae searched the kitchen from top to bottom to locate some fruit. "What kind of kitchen doesn't have fruit?" She thought out loud, as she checked the final cabinet. "It couldn't be in the refrigerator…?" She wondered. She opened up the door to the fridge, but no dice. She was about to give up on the concept of punch, when as a last resort, she pulled out the door to the freezer. She smiled as she found a frozen solid mango, apple, and bunch of grapes. "Perfect!" She said.

After a few minutes she had assembled a variety of tools on the counter. A lemon juicer that looked way too small for the mango, a cutting board, and a large knife. "So now, it's time for some juicing!" Jennae announced to no one. All of the fruits were still frozen solid, but that wasn't going to stop her.

She placed the mango on the cutting board, and started trying to slice it in two. It constantly slipped out of her hands, and when she could get a cut, it was only a small nick. "This isn't working," She scratched her chocolate bowl cut.

_**Jennae Confessional: **_"When I realized that the knife wasn't working, I had to go with a little more aggressive method…"

A few minutes later, she returned to the kitchen with an axe raised over her head. "It's on now mango!" She cried. The woman tightened her grip on the wooden handle, and tightened her mouth into a tight line. It was on. She swung the axe down toward the exotic fruit, determined to turn it into a delicious drink.

Back at the beach, Chris was going through the rooms, surveying their progress. He had started with the room closest to the campground, Team 4's. He looked around, but couldn't find the other two teammates. He could only see Cody and Jeff, and Jeff was busy blowing up Santa Claus. It was only about a third of the way inflated after an hour.

"He assures me it'll be worth it," Cody explained, while moving the last of the furniture into place.

"If you're sure," Chris shrugged.

"Trust me, we're not," Cody assured him, digging through the shrinking pile of chopski's to put inside.

"So where's the rest of your team?" Chris asked, still looking around.

"Jennae's making food, and Alex is getting "in the zone", or whatever." Cody explained.

"Good luck with whatever you've got going here," Chris said, without the slightest hint of hope for Team 4.

When he arrived at Team 3's room, he found one person working, and the other three pushing on the side of the building. "Gabby! Move everything out! You're making it too heavy!" Jo commanded.

"Your idea is still stupid!" Gabby said, otherwise ignoring her command. The room looked pretty shabby, despite them having the advantage of going second into the truck.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked, genuinely interested.

"These idiots are trying to rotate the room the other way!" Gabby indicated the rest of the group, panting and pushing, but not getting anywhere.

"It's going to improve our fong kong!" Candi growled in between heaves.

"Actually I think the technique is called hong kong, you know named after the city," Cherie corrected.

"Feng shei!" Jo said.

"I'm starting to think that maybe Gabby is right," Cherie said, taking a step away from the room.

"Thank you very much!" Gabby said, panting as she rolled several bean bag chairs into place in the corner.

_**Cherie Confessional: **_"I may have been a little naïve to follow Jo like that. Or maybe I was just getting tired. And don't forget that we didn't get fed this morning!"

"We have to do this!" Jo proclaimed with fire in her eyes. "You agree with me, don't you?" She asked Chris.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"Ah ha!" Jo taunted.

Gabby rolled her eyes, and Cherie decided to help her, instead of continuing to contribute to the lost cause.

"Now this, I can appreciate!" Chris said, upon entering Team 2's room and seeing his mural.

"It's all thanks to Amy's steady hand!" Grease put his arm around her shoulder while she blushed wildly, succeeding in schmoozing two people at once.

Outside, Amy and Zee had settled their futile dispute, and had placed all of the torches in a semi-circle around the outside of the room. They were currently figuring out how to light them.

"Do you think we could find some kind of lighter around camp?" Isabella wondered.

"Even if we could I doubt they would give it to us," Zee answered, while using her pocket knife to get wood shavings off of a few small logs she had carried in.

"We could use these!" Isabella said, after grabbing a couple of stones.

"They would need to be made of flint," Zee contradicted. "I doubt regular rocks would do the trick."

"How would you know if you don't try?" Isabella pouted.

"Trust me; I've been on enough camping trips with my dimwit brothers to have experience with this kind of thing!" Zee bragged, while loading some shavings into the torch.

"You do it your way, and I'll do it my way, savvy?" Isabella said, smashing the rocks together. A spark flew out, but diminished quickly into the air. On the second try, several more flew into the torch, and in a couple of seconds, a flame erupted from the shavings. Isabella smiled smugly. "You were saying?"

Zee just stared. "Witchcraft," She murmured.

After taking another look at the picture of himself on the wall, Chris moved onto Team 1. There, he found Emile collapsed on the couch, Sammy helping Zack re-string up the lights, and Waverly looking after Emile with a wet towel and thermometer.

"Is one of our contestants sick?" Chris asked. He was more excited than worried.

"It seems like he caught a really bad cold," Waverly said, reading the thermometer. His temperature was at 101.5.

"I have to work on the challenge…party…" Emile's face was pale, and he had a small pool of snot trailing from his nose. He stood up shakily, and collapsed on the couch after one step. "Maybe not…" He moaned, after another sneeze.

"With your party coordinator out of it like this, how are you going to pull together whatever's left of your party?" Chris asked.

"We'll find a way!" Sammy assured him, she and Zack having just finished the multicolored lights.

"That's right!" Waverly said with a new determination in her eyes.

"What's the plan?" Zack asked eagerly.

"Sammy, you go take care of Emile, and make sure he gets back to health!" Waverly instructed.

"Why me?" Sammy complained, but let Emile lean on her shoulder as they slowly made their way back to the boy's cabin.

"Zack, you make sure to get everything into place, and get it running smoothly!" She said.

"Aye, aye, captain!" He said, moving in tornado mode to get everything done. "But what about you?" He asked, pausing for a second.

"I'm going to get cooking!" She tied an apron around her waist, and made for the kitchen with fire in her eyes.

"That was lame!" Isabella cried from the beach, where she and Zee had lit several of the torches.

Waverly ignored her, and ran up to the Mess Hall, where she found Jennae belly-down on the counter.

"I'm warming them with my body heat!" She explained, holding up a chunk of frozen mango. "Want to help?" She asked.

"Not really…" Waverly said, as politely as she could. She still made sure to be aware around Jennae after the whole bed sharing incident.

_**Waverly Confessional: **_"It's not that I don't like Jennae, it's just…she seems a little forward is all."

_**Jennae Confessional: **_"I can't figure out why Waverly doesn't like me!"

Waverly set straight to work. Having deduced from Jennae that there wasn't any fruit, she decided to locate chips and pop instead, dumping them on the counter, where she was setting up her work station. Then she made quick work with the oven, preparing hot dogs wrapped in dough. One of her favorites.

While Waverly was making herself useful, Jennae rolled off the counter, and picked up one of the mango chunks. It was perfectly thawed. But her jacket was stained with orange, so she took it off and tied it around her waist, just having her white T on now. She was going to outdo Waverly, and make the perfect punch along with snacks so great they would make Gordon Ramsey cry.

In Team 1's cabin, Zack was examining the mist machine that he found in the truck. The instructions said to just put in a gallon of water, and you would have mist in minutes after you plugged it in. "Perfect!" He exclaimed. Combined with the floor disco ball, their party would be so much better than everyone else's!

_**Zack Confessional: **_"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have expected there to be an outlet…"

He found a cup, and placing the small gray machine next to the ocean, poured water inside until he reached a fill line. "Now we're in business!" He cried. He carefully carried it into the room, and searched for an outlet. When he didn't find one, he looked outside, and saw Chef sitting on the beach in a chair. "Where are the outlets?" He asked, walking up.

"There aren't any! Do I look like I'm made of money, MAGGOT?" He yelled.

Zack backed away before he was eaten alive. But he had to find some way to generate electricity. He searched all over camp, but couldn't find a portable generator or anything! Out of sheer desperation, he wandered down to Chris's tent all the way down the beach.

Luckily, Chris wasn't inside. Once Zack saw his treadmill, an idea began to form, but it was going to be tough.

Jeff lay completely wiped out on the floor of Team 4's room. The fully inflated Santa was on the floor beside him. Cody walked in, an old chair held above his head. "How did you do that, man?" He cried.

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that!" He assured him.

"So what else have you gotten done?" Cody asked hopefully.

"Err…nothing, really…" Jeff admitted awkwardly, deflating Cody's hopes.

"Well then, let's get to work finishing this room! It's almost done!" Cody said, clenching his fists in determination.

"What's the point? Our party is going to be lame," Jeff sighed.

"Come on man!" Cody said. "Jennae is making awesome snacks, and all we have to do is set up a couple more things, and we'll be done!" Cody encouraged, though he had to admit the room did kind of suck. A couch with multiple scratches was placed on the wall, with several chairs placed in a circle, with it at the top. In the middle they had placed logs, where they wanted to light a fire. Cody planned to retrieve the stones Isabella had so much success with. Around the fire was where they wanted Alex to perform, if he ever did actually pull together a good song, which was doubtful. From one of the other terrible couches, Cody pulled out a bunch of upholstery and placed it around the room. It could also double as snow, which Santa could sit on. He had found a collection of clay watermelons, for whatever reason anybody could want those, and planned to have people smash them. It wasn't the same as having a real one, but would have to do. He had found a sledgehammer in the tool shed.

"Alright, fine!" Jeff sat up, his face still red. "Maybe we can pull out a win!" The two men high-fived and got to work.

Team 3's cabin was somehow coming together, thanks to Gabby and Cherie's work. Some couches and other furniture had been placed around the room. Cushions were placed in a circle in the middle, with a large blue whiskey bottle in the middle for Spin The Bottle.

"We couldn't get anything better than this?" Gabby cried.

"We probably could've if those two had helped," Cherie pointed over her shoulder at Candi and Jo, still trying to rotate the room.

Gabby sighed. "I guess we know who to eliminate when we lose," She said. The two girls fist bumped, making an agreement to get rid of Jo.

Team 2's party was going well. All of the torches had been lit, and the room was looking well. Isabella had brought a stereo to the island in secret. And after raiding Chris's stash of CD's, found some good songs to play. The painting of Chris was the big point in the room, with other furniture and things placed inside. The congratulated themselves on success, but Zee and Isabella were negotiating one more thing for the event.

"Come on, please?" Isabella pleaded.

"I said no!" Zee turned her head away in defiance.

"It'll be great!"

"It'll be humiliating!" Zee argued.

"Well, if that's really how you feel…" Isabella looked at the ground in mock defeat, looking to win the argument with pity.

Zee had none to spare. "Good, because it is."

"Please?"

When Waverly and Sammy returned to their party, they were stunned. The disco ball was shining light all over the place, accompanied by the mist machine. Plus the actual lights strung up in the ceiling corners, it was looking excellent.

Waverly almost dropped her trays of delicious smelling food, and Sammy's jaw hit the sand. "How did you do this?" She asked. But Zack was nowhere to be seen.

Waverly explored around back, and found Zack panting, running on a treadmill. "Human energy?" She cried.

Zack breathed in deeply, and smiled. He didn't have a shirt on, and was sweating all over the place. "There were no outlets," He explained.

"And you don't have a shirt on because…?" Waverly asked.

"It's hot!" He explained.

_**Sammy Confessional: **_"Ah…shirtless Zack…"

"That's genius!" Waverly complimented.

"Yeah!" Sammy agreed.

_**Zack Confessional: **_"Genius? Oh, I have _so _scored!"

"Only five more minutes!" Chris announced later with his megaphone. "And has anyone seen my treadmill?" He cried.

The remains of Team 1 snickered as they occupied their furniture.

Jeff ran over to Team 2's room, clearly not having much time left to get a fire lit. Team 2 was finished, congratulating each other on a good job on the beach.

Jeff ran up to Isabella. "Could I have the rocks you used to light these torches?" He panted.

"You mean these?" Isabella picked up to the two rocks from where they were lying in the sand.

"Yeah, those!" Jeff said, glad that they were still around.

"You can't have them," Isabella said flatly, chucking them into the ocean. With a small splash, and a fish getting a concussion, so went Jeff's hopes.

He fell down onto the sand, and stretched out his hand, as if he could rewind time and have them fly back into his grasp. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed at the sky.

"Chill out," Isabella flipped her hair, and waltzed away.

Jennae wasn't having much luck, staring at her concoctions in the kitchen. A bowl of punch that could floor The Rock, a pile of stale chips, which was all she could find after Waverly took the good ones, and a smelly pile of brown and green something that was supposed to be dip.

_**Jennae Confessional: **_"So maybe the snacks didn't turn out _exactly_ how I pictured in my mind…Okay, they tasted like shi_"

Candi and Jo lay passed out on the beach, after over-exerting themselves trying to rotate the room. "Hey! Wake up!" Gabby cried angrily.

"What do _you_ want?" Jo asked.

"You didn't help us _at all_!" Gabby growled, indicating the boring party room for emphasis.

"You did a great job! I do think we managed to move it at least a little though after all!" Candi spoke up.

"You don't have good ideas," Gabby told Jo, stomping away.

Sammy was examining Team 1's room, scratching her chin in deep thought. "What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Something is missing," She observed.

"And what could that be?" Zack humored her.

And from her pocket she pulled the Goomba plushy, shoving it in Zack's face. "This!" She said.

"You think?" Zack asked.

"Of course I do!" Sammy stood on one of the chairs, stringing it into the lights.

"Be careful up there!" Waverly called.

"Oh, I'll be fi-eeeeeen!" Sammy said, as she lost her balance. She gripped the lights as they fell down for the second time that day. The chair she was standing on's arm broke, and she fell and twisted her ankle on the mist machine. It sputtered, and sprayed its unprocessed water into Waverly's face, while soaking another chair. Waverly gripped her face, and ran into Zack, who fell on top of the disco ball. Its glass panes shattered, and white light shined everywhere. Sammy put her hand on the snack table, and tried to pull herself up, but its legs buckled, and the food went spilling onto the floor everywhere.

The three teammates all lay on the ground, moaning as Chris pulled out his megaphone. "Time's up!" Chris called.

_**Zack Confessional: **_"This. Bites."

"I guess sorry isn't going to cut it?" Sammy asked as they stood with the other teams on the beach. Zack and Waverly just glared. Emile had been devastated when he was told of the disaster.

_**Emile Confessional: **_"!" *Cough* "!"

"We will now go through and judge your party skills!" Chris announced, gesturing to Chef and himself.

"Team 1 is up first!" Chef growled, walking up to the room.

"This is disappointing," Chris critiqued, poking a wet chair with his foot.

"I like this though," Chef held up the Goomba plushy doll, to everyone's surprise.

"Yes!" Sammy exclaimed. Zack and Waverly fixed her with more steely glares.

Without a word Chris and Chef left the room. Sammy noticed with pleasure that the Goomba was tucked into Chef's back pocket.

_**Sammy Confessional: **_"I'm really glad that Chef liked my plushy idea, except later…"

Sammy walked into the kitchen, her thoughts weighted with the fact she was probably going home when she saw something that brought her world crashing down. The Goomba was impaled by a knife on the cutting board, with its stuffing strewn around it.

"NOOOOOO!" Sammy cried at the sky. "He was so young!"

_**Sammy Confessional: **_"The fact that I had a good idea makes sure that I won't be voted off, right?"

"I could enjoy this!" Chef exclaimed, sitting in his chair, surrounded by the flaming torches.

Zee and Isabella were both dressed as hula girls, and looked repulsed at the idea. The outfits were complete with leaf skirts, which were incredibly revealing in the wrong ways, and coconut bras. The coconuts must've been real, because both of the girls were chafing for weeks.

_**Zee Confessional: **_*Rocking back and forth, her chin on her knees* "It was all worth it…it was all worth it…I just have to keep telling myself it was all worth it…AHHH!"

_**Isabella Confessional: **_*barfs*

"Worst idea you've ever had," Zee whispered to Isabella.

"I admit it probably isn't my greatest," She shrugged.

Inside, Chris was drooling over his face, huge on the wall of the room. "I like this idea!" He complimented. Since he liked it before, he was positively beside himself with joy after seeing the finished product.

It also helped that they were playing Fame Town at full blast from their radio.

_"Baby just give me…One! Last! Chance!_

_ And I'll give you that…One! Great! Dance!_

_ Girl, I'll travel to the ends of the Earth for you…"_

Everyone cringed as the song ended, and was sent on loop for the thirtieth time.

_**Grease Confessional: **_"Everything is going exactly to plan. I knew we would win over Chris with Amy's mural!"

Team 3's room was almost as disappointing as Team 1, but not quite.

Chris and Chef just stood there, waiting for something to happen when Gabby appeared from behind a cupboard which's actual use was never apparent. She was carrying a microphone that's cords were severed so her voice wasn't projected at all.

"Is everybody ready for the incredible dance stylings of Jo Porter and Candi Nelson?" Gabby cried with a forced enthusiastic tone.

Chris and Chef looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure," Chris said, bored as crap.

Suddenly Candi and Jo jumped out from nowhere onto different tables, and began to do the sprinkler.

"You have got to be kidding," Jeff snickered to himself as he peeked inside.

"Are you ready?" Cody asked Alex seriously.

He nodded.

"This is it. If you succeed, we win! If you fail, we lose and you get voted off the island!" Cody said quite honestly.

Alex's confidence drooped considerately.

"Go ahead and get out there, champ!" Jennae patted him on the back, and pushed him unceremoniously onto the beach.

After failed attempts to light a fire with a flashlight and magnifying glass, the team had decided to completely disregard the room and move outside, though Jeff insisted they move Santa as well.

"I'm going to go take a nap," Chef said, walking off.

"We're losing the crowd!" Jo informed Candi, who out of desperation was doing the worm.

They turned to Cherie for some kind of support. She was taking a nap on the couch. No genius ideas were coming from that direction.

"I've got nothing," Jo admitted.

Chris walked out of the room to be greeted by Cody, holding a Styrofoam cup with Jennae's punch inside.

"Well, thank you. I guess." Chris said, taking a sip of the purple liquid. After making a face similar to one a single mother of three makes when she finds out her ex-husband stopped paying child support, he spit it out, drenching Cody's hair.

But instead of flipping out, he simply smiled and said, "I'm very sorry you didn't find the punch to your liking!" before going to find a towel.

"Please, take a seat!" Jeff backed Cody up, directing Chris to a rather uncomfortable lawn chair.

"Another beach shindig, eh?" He asked.

"Just watch!" Jeff instructed.

Alex came out of the room, his guitar hooked up to an amp about the size of a watermelon. Speaking of, the clay watermelons became a no-go after Jeff tripped over and shattered every one. He still had the cuts to prove it.

"Are you ready to rock?" Alex cried out.

Chris crossed his arm, with his eyebrows raised. Behind him, Jeff mouthed to just get on with it.

"I like to call this song…" Alex built up the tension. He either had something to blow away everyone, or he failed and went home.

_**Alex Confessional: **_"I was under a lot of pressure, but I think I really pulled it out in the end!"

"Ba, Ba, White Sheep!" He yelled.

Jennae had her eyebrows raised in disbelief, and Jeff was hit with the fact that he was losing like a sack of bricks.

Alex plucked the top string, and let it ring. After it faded, he said one word. "Begin," As soon as he did, he launched into an extremely fast and complicated chord progression, jamming away like there was no tomorrow.

"Dragonforce be damned," Jeff breathed.

After about twenty seconds, the other contestants began to flock. A few of them even began to cheer him on. His confidence restored, he played even harder, blowing everyone's brains out and staining the sand. Chris's mouth was agape, and he clapped subconsciously when it was over, along with everyone else.

"You're awesome!" Jennae cried, whooping enthusiastically.

_**Jeff Confessional: **_"Who would've thought…?"

Cody walked back onto the beach, drying his hair. "What happened here?" He asked Jeff, observing the crowd.

"Alex totally rocked!" He explained.

"No seriously, what happened?"

Later, all of the contestants, and Chris and Chef, were assembled on the beach for the winners to be announced.

"I'm sure you're all excited to find out who won this challenge, right?" Chris asked.

"Well duh." Gabby crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What's going to happen is, Chef and I will each vote on which party we believed to be the best. If we both vote for the same one, then only those four people will get immunity. If we vote for two different teams, then those _eight _people are safe. The other eight people will be the only ones going to elimination. Everybody else can go get some rest. Got it?" Chris explained.

"Just tell us who won!" Zack commanded, already knowing his team would lose.

"Fine. The winners are…" Chris built up the tension. "Teams 4 and 2!" He announced.

"Alright!" Grease cheered. The three girls of his team ran to him like bees to honey. He gestured to Jennae.

"Why not?" She asked, joining the love.

"What the hell?" Alex cried.

Waverly had gone to relay the bad news to Emile. Zack and Sammy were laying down in the sand down the beach, watching the first stars appear. Zack was thinking about whether or not he should vote off Sammy. Sammy was thinking about whether or not Zack was thinking about whether or not he should vote her off.

In the end, she just asked. "Will you vote me off?" She sat up, looking down at Zack.

He didn't meet her eyes. "I just don't know," He said.

"We could make an alliance and vote off someone else…" Sammy suggested, open ended.

"Why shouldn't I vote you off?" Zack snapped, sitting up and meeting her eyes.

"Because…" Sammy looked at the sand, not being able to come up with an answer. Then she got it. She grabbed Zack by the front of his blazer, and smashed his lips against hers. At first he was trying to pull away before she pulled his closer.

It was apparent he was beginning to enjoy it, until Jo cried from the beach, "Who the FUCK stole my pudding?"

"No one stole your pudding Jo!"

"Then why the FUCK isn't it in my suitcase?"

"Maybe you ate it all!"

"I've only had FUCKING twenty from my twenty pack. Oh wait…FUCK!"

Zack stood up, and walked away without a word, without looking back. Sammy didn't go after him.

_**Grease Confessional: **_"Just because I can't participate in the vote doesn't mean that I can't affect it."

Grease had Candi, Cherie, Gabby, Jo, Amy and Waverly rounded up in front of the girl's cabin. Gabby and Cherie were staring at Jo maliciously.

"Who should we eliminate?" Grease got straight to the point, asking even if he already knew who he wanted to go.

"I have a good idea," Gabby glared. Jo cringed and tried to make herself invisible.

"We can't turn on each other!" Waverly said.

"Girls, let's just calm down!" Grease said. "But Waverly's right, we can't turn on each other. I think that we should eliminate Sammy." He explained.

_**Grease Confessional: **_"I'm going to eliminate Sammy; the ace in the hole in Zack's back pocket. It's a warning. The next time he messes with me, he's gone."

_**Zack Confessional: **_"I don't know what I did to make Grease pissed at me, but now _I'm _pissed!"

Zack had his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground as he walked to the confessional booth to state his vote. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into Emile, who was doing the same thing.

"Hey, ACHOO!" Emile greeted.

"Should we vote together?" Zack asked.

"I don't think there should be any question," Emile said.

"You know, we don't _have _tovote for Sammy," Zack drew circles in the dirt with his foot.

"Of course we do! She ruined everything for us!" Emile objected.

"No we don't," Waverly said, walking up.

"And why is that?" Emile asked. "ACHOO!"

"Grease and his alliance are going to vote for Sammy too." She said.

"But aren't you part of that whole mess?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure anymore. But there is a crack in Grease's armor that I spotted earlier. I can manage to exploit it, and work to bring him down." Waverly said, showing rare initiative.

_**Waverly Confessional: **_"I'm tired of how Grease is using us girls. He thinks that just because he's hot we'll bend to his will! That may be true for girls like Candi or Amy, but not Waverly Bloss!"

Waverly approached Gabby later, before she had a chance to place her vote. "Gabby, I have a plan!" She said.

"We already have a plan, we're voting for Sammy right?" She asked, though Waverly could tell she didn't agree with it.

"Yeah, well I plan on breaking away from Grease, and voting for whoever we want!" Waverly said.

"You mean…?" Gabby started.

"Exactly,"

In twenty minutes, the eight contestants had put in their votes, and were assembled at the Spiral of Shame. "You've all put in your votes, and the person eliminated has been decided!" Chris announced. "Do we have those bugs worked out yet?" He cried to Chef.

Chef was behind the stands, with wires and tools strewn everywhere. He shrugged.

"Fine then! We'll just have to do this the old fashioned way!" He pulled out a bag of marshmallows from his back pocket with a smile.

Everybody face-palmed. "Marshmallows? Seriously?" Gabby cried.

"If you don't want one, I won't give you one and you can leave!" Chris threatened.

"I'll be good," Gabby said.

"Then let's get back to business!" Chris said. "The people who won't be leaving today are Zack! Cherie! Gabby! Waverly! Emile! And Candi!" Chris announced, throwing them each marshmallows.

"Want mine?" Waverly offered hers to Zack.

"Do I?" He cried like an excited child.

Sammy and Jo stared each other, each wondering whether or not the other was going home. "And the person leaving is…" Chris began, making the two women lean forward. "Jo!" He announced.

She and Candi stared at each other. "What the hell happened?" Candi cried. Then they looked to Gabby, and suddenly understood.

"Traitor!" Jo cried.

Gabby shrugged and smiled.

"It's not the same without the stand thing," Chris told Chef.

"Fair enough," He shrugged, grabbing Jo's stand and throwing it off the platform. The sound of breaking glass and bending metal resonated through the night.

Grease had been waiting near the bottom of the stairs, going to make sure that his plan had worked, when the stand fell near him. He jumped in surprise as the stand crashed onto the sand. He gasped as he saw the picture that had been shattered.

_**Grease Confessional: **_"Crap!" 

"Now go ahead, fall down the tube," Chris instructed, after gleefully watching Chef throw the stand overboard.

Jo examined her shoes as she stood on the hatch. Then she pointed at Gabby. "Grease will get you!" She declared. "I will be aveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" She cried, as the hatch opened beneath her and she fell.

"Well that was fun!" Chris said, shooing everyone away back to their cabins.

_**Candi Confessional: **_"I don't know how many people conspired to get rid of Jo, but I can at least sense that Grease isn't as in control as he'd like us to believe."

_**Grease Confessional: **_"Candi told me what happened, but I don't believe it. Gabby wouldn't do something like this. I think that Zack is conspiring to turn my alliance against me as revenge for trying to get rid of Sammy. Well played, Zack. Well played."

Grease approached Zack as he was walking back to the cabin. "I know what you did tonight, and I'm not going to take it sitting down!" He jabbed his finger into Zack's chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Trying to play dumb will only delay the inevitable! You'd better keep on your toes!" He stormed off in a fiery haze.

"Do you know what that was about?" Zack asked Emile.

"No idea," He shook his head.

**A/N: What is this strange and unreasonable hate that Grease has toward Zack? And how is this going to culminate? You'll have to read to find out! On a different note, did you enjoy this big long chapter?**

** See this scroll bar? **

**Short, right? I know!**

** Did anybody like the marshmallow bit? For any of you who are wondering, yes, the picture stand things (What should I call those?) **_**are **_**going to be working next chapter! It has to be some kind of record, having people kiss in the third chapter! That's me, breaking boundaries! Just don't expect anything else special for about the next thirty chapters. Just kidding! Maybe.**

** On a side note, feel free to tell me in your reviews what you think I should call the picture stands, and I'll choose one to be the official name, since I'm not creative enough (Or are just too lazy XP)!**

** Quote of the Next Chapter: "Please tell me you're wearing underwear…?"**

** "What, was I supposed to?"**


End file.
